Dream of Death
by midnightstar32
Summary: The faster I ran, the more he seemed to catch up to me. I was scared for my life, my breath was coming in shallow gasps and I could hear the others calling my name. But their voices weren't nearly as close or as awful as his.  "I'm gonna get you Mai..."
1. A Fresh Page

**Midnight: Hey readers don't judge me too much this is my first fanfic ever! I'm co-authoring with my friends cookies`n`cream and XD~sourcrout~XD. **

**Midnight: I will update as much as I can, but I'm warning you now, I have commitment issues and laziness problems! Ha, ha ha! Yeah I know random, but that's just who I am so if you don't like it you can stop reading right now! Lol just kidding! Well anyways please read it and review. I do take advice and constructive critism but please don't judge me too harshly. **

**Sour: Since when do you take advice?( Snorts rudely ) **

**Midnight: Why you-(trys to strangle) **

**Cookies: Cookies! ( Everyone drops what they're doing to look at her) **

**Midnight and Sour: What? Oh not that again! **

**Cookies: You were both dropped on your heads too many times when you were babies! ( Sighs and shakes head) **

**Sour: You rotten, little snob! I oughtta- (Cut off by midnight)**

**Midnight: GUYS! SHUT UP AND DO THE DISCLAIMER SO WE CAN GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Cookies: Wow somebody has anger issues! ( Cookies and Sour start snickering) **

**Midnight: I DO NOT HAVE ISSUES!**

**Sour: The first step to getting better is to admit you have a problem (smirks) **

**Midnight: YOU-(cut off by cookies starting the disclaimer)**

**Cookies: We do not own ghost hunt only the added characters and plot lines of the cases we create! So don't forget to read and review! **

**Chapter 1 Case 1****Drowning in Blood**

**Mai's POV**

_It was late at night and I was running through a large house, the only reason I came here had been to celebrate with my friend over her upcoming wedding. It had started out wonderfully until she asked me to stay the night. _

_ I thought since we were way out in the country that nothing could get me, I was wrong. He was chasing me and I knew that if I didn't get away from this place I would die. But I was lost and couldn't run much longer. My heart was pounding and I could hear the blood roaring in my ears. _

_I ran as quietly as I could upstairs to get away from him, the murder, the predator. I knew the second before he grabbed me that he was there. He tightened his grip on my wrist as I struggled to get free. Then with his other hand he grabbed my hair and yanked me down the stairs toward the dark, scary basement. _

_ I knew that I was going to die so I screamed as loud as I could "Help me, Somebody please save me! He's going to kill me!" _

_ "Nobody can hear you, they're all dead!" He said with a twisted smile on his face. _

I woke up in the office screaming only to see everyone gathered around me with concerned looks on their faces. My eyes started to tear up and I threw myself at Ayako and started crying on her shoulder.

"What did you see?" asked Naru, my unconsiderate, narcisstic, jerk of a boss, who for some reason I was in love with.

"Naru!" Ayako shouted, " Can't you see how troubled the poor girl is!" She looked like she wanted to hit him. I took that as my cue to stop the fight.

"Guys it's all right, please don't fight over something as dumb as a dream!" I said calmly. Everyone glared at Naru, with the exceptions of Lin and John, Lin because he doesn't really show emotions and John because he's a pacifist. They all cared about me even though some showed it less than others.

Ayako was like a mother, kind and caring, always keeping me safe. Monk was kind of like a father to me, he was funny and sweet. Mosako was like the annoying, spoilt rotten little sister you couldn't help but love. John was the sweet, shy, extremely caring older brother, while Yasu was the hyper, care-free, sometimes evil and scheming older brother who takes you to all the cool parties you shouldn't be at. Lin was like the quiet, calm, but caring uncle who was always there when you needed him. Madoka, who was in England for the moment was like the sweet and kind aunt who's always doting on you thinking everything you do is adorable. And finally Naru, AKA Kazuya Shibuya. He is well… I guess I could call him my love interest. I only wish he felt the same way back.

"You guys remember that case that we turned down yesterday? I dreamt about it and I think we should take the case."

**Flashback**

I groaned as I looked at the huge pile of papers Naru wanted me to file. Well, better get started I thought. I was halfway through the second file when there was a knock at the door. Yes! I thought an excuse! I answered the door with my usual greeting.

"Welcome to the SPR, how may I help you?" I asked a woman with long tangled black hair, she had dark shadows under her dark eyes.

"Please get your boss for me, I have a case I would like to discuss with him." The woman stated.

I walked over to Naru's office, and knocked calling out to him " Naru customer!"

"Prepare some tea Mai" he told me.

"Alright boss!" I answered happily. We hadn't taken many cases since Naru got out of the hospital from using his PK to destroy the Yaybasu. As I was preparing the tea, I listened to the client.

"My name is Tanemura Haruhi. Strange things have been occurring in our new home. Some of the staff have said they've seen or heard things no one else has, other times someone in the house will have bruises or cuts all over their body. Two people that I knew died there already, please help us! My husband and I don't know what we'll do if you refuse. We have no one else to turn to."

"Did anything else happen in your house?" Naru questioned.

"Yes, sometimes there are strange knocking sounds and the lights will flicker, please help us!" Haruhi begged.

"Leave your contact information with my assistant Taniyama Mai and we'll call you and let you know."

"Thank you so much for your time Shibuya-san." Haruhi said.

**End of Flashback**

Mai told her friends about her dream. They all looked at her sympathetically, with the exceptions o Naru, Lin and Mosako.

"Mai, call Tanemura-san and tell her we'll take the case."


	2. The Uncaring and Unprotected

**Cookies: Hey guys we're back! We are working really hard on all our chappies so if you don't like them-(cut off by sour)**

**Sour: THAN SCREW YOU! **

**Midnight: That was very immature and impolite. Now you have to EAT SOAP! (stuffs a bar of Irish spring soap in sour's mouth)**

**Sour: OMFG! That was soooooooooo disgusting! It tasted like crap, barf and pudding all combined into one nasty package! **

**Midnight: You did it again! You knew the consequences, so now you have to SUFFER! ( Stuffs a bar of dove soap into sours mouth) **

**Cookies: I want some! I like pudding! ( Both stop being retarded for a second to stare in disbelief) **

**Sour: Have some, you are my good friend, and friends always share, so have mine. (Smirks at Midnight)**

**(Midnight glares at sour) **

**Cookies: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm….. It tasted awesome, just like pudding! **

**(Midnight and sour stare at her, than sour snickers feeling triumphant)**

**(Than a light bulb starts flashing over midnights head) **

**Midnight: Just as you said earlier sour, friends share and I have plenty more where that came from, SO HERE, HAVE SOME MORE! (shoves another bar of soap in sour's mouth) **

**Sour: WE DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT OR IT'S CHARACTERS! EWWWW I'VE STILL GOT THE AFTERTASTE OF SOAP IN MY MOUTH! ANYWAYS THE ONLY STUFF WE OWN IS THE CASES WE CREATE AND THE CHARACTERS WE MAKE UP!**

**Chapter 2 ****Case 1 Drowning in Blood**

**Mai's POV**

I brushed off my skirt as I finished loading the last of the equipment into the van. I sighed knowing that I would have to ride in the middle of the van. Right between Naru and Lin, the world's quietest people. Worst of all, since I would be in the middle I wouldn't even be able to look out the window. Since we were going to meet, Monk, Ayako, John and Yasu when we got there, I couldn't ride with them. Mosako wasn't going to be there until tomorrow, at least this case has a bright side.

It's not that I don't like her but we both have a crush on Naru and it…well, I guess you could say it came between us. Sometimes we get along really well, those are the times where Naru's not involved.

"Mai, stop standing there like an idiot and get in so we can go." Naru called.

"WHY YOU INCONSIDERATE JERK!" I hollered.

"Just remember, I sign your paycheck." He smirked. I did, as I was told and fumed in silence as we drove off. The 2 hour drive was going to be the longest ride of my life.

When we ( finally ) arrived I hopped out of the vehicle before it was even fully stopped.

"Baka! Don't get out of the vehicle until it's fully stopped, you could get hurt!" Naru said. Before he was finished his sentence, I was filled with joy, he cared, he really cared! Than he finished his sentence "I don't want to waste my time looking for a replacement!"

"Narcistic jerk…" I muttered. Out of the corner of my eye I swear I thought I saw Lin smile. I looked at him fast just to see, but no such luck, he turned around and opened the back of the van. Well I might as well start taking the equipment to base. Wait a minute, I don't even know where base is…as if to answer my question Haruhi and a man I guessed was her husband came out holding a little girl in his arms.

"Thank-you for taking my case Shibuya-san. This is my husband Tanemura Kazuhito and my daughter Tanemura Aika. If you will just follow us, we will show you to your base and rooms. Their house, no mansion was beautiful. It had a large garden in the back and there was flowers everywhere you looked. The mansion had a total of 3 floors and at least 30 rooms on each floor.

Our base was on the 2nd floor in a large, yet elegant room with 2 couches and a couple of armchairs. After we saw the girls room and the guys room Naru immediately told us to set up base.

"Slave driver…" I muttered.

"Oh and when you're done that bring tea." He said.

I walked away, muttering about his bad manners. He may be polite to clients, but other than that he never says please or thank-you. My reverie was interrupted by a familiar voice yelling "Mai-chan!"

Monk wrapped his arms around me in a hug that could suffocate a bear.

"Can't _ breath _ let _ me _ go." I managed to say. THWACK!

"Let go of the poor girl, you perverted old monk!" Ayako yelled. Monk put me down on my feet.

"Sorry Mai, but you're just soooooo adorable! And why did you hit me? You old witch!" Monk replied. One thwack later, monk was hiding behind me. I was so busy laughing I didn't notice when Yasu and John walked over to us.

"Ayako, you really shouldn't hit on my man like that!" Yasu said, his eyes twinkling. John looked away, feeling awkward by the turn of conversation. Ayako blushed and stammered "W-what? Me hitting on that stupid monk? A-are you crazy?"

"Why do I even bother telling you that this is not a chat room, this is work and if you can't take it seriously you shouldn't be here", Naru said coldly, "Now either start setting up base or leave." We all hurried over to the van and started taking things in into base to be set up.

After we had set up base, I went to get Naru tea like he asked. I was randomly wandering around realizing that I didn't know where the kitchen was. I was about to head back to base when I realized that I didn't know which way it was. I groaned and started walking again. I was starting to get creeped out by the place, it felt like someone was watching me. And just as I was about to call out for someone I almost ran into Kazuhito carrying Aika to tuck her in for bed.

"Oops, sorry. I'm such a klutz! I almost ran into you!" I apologized.

"It's all right I was the one who wasn't paying attention." said Kazuhito.

"Hi!" said Aika.

"Hi, Sweetie. How old are you?"

"I is tree!" Aika giggled happily.

"You're Mai, right?" asked Kazuhito.

"That's me!" Mai answered happily. She loved children, and Aika was adorable. She looked more like Kazuhito, than Haruhi. Like her father she had blonde wavy hair and blue eyes. Aika's hair went down to just past her shoulders. She was one of the happiest kids Mai had ever met.

"Would you like to watch Aika for a little while?" asked Kazuhito.

" I would love to but I have to make my boss tea but I have no idea where the kitchen is!" Mai confessed.

"I can ask one of the maids to do that for you, I would really like to check on my wife. She was almost killed by the spirit once, and I don't want it to happen again." Offered Kazuhito.

"Alright!" Mai answered. Kazuhito handed Aika to Mai and walked away.

"Hey, Aika what do you want to do?" Mai asked the sweet little girl.

"I wanna go to the garden an see the petty fowers!" Aika said enthusiastically. So Mai carried Aika to the garden. It was about 7:00 pm at night, so the sun was just setting. Mai put Aika down and watched her run around the garden picking flowers, and occasionally chatting with Mai.

We had been outside for about and hour and I was about to pick Aika up and take her inside to bed, when something felt off, wrong even. I immediately scooped the small girl into my arms and carried her inside.

"It's time to go to bed." I told her.

"Seepy time?" she asked.

_Yes sleepy time…_A strange voice answered. Then all the heavy things in the garden lifted off the ground and flew towards the two girls. Aika screamed as Mai shielded the young girl with her body. Mai didn't want anything to happen to the young girl, so while still shielding her, she ran towards the house as fast as she could. She got onto the porch and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

It had already been cold outside but the temperature was dropping fast, really fast. Soon she could see their breath. Aika whimpered "Behind you ."

I whipped around to see nothing there. "Are sure?" I asked her.

"It was there." She cried.

"It's ok I believe you, but we have to go in now!" I said.

_Not so fast…_The strange voice hissed. A hand suddenly started dragging me by my hair and I screamed. It was pulling me back to the garden.

"What do you want?" I asked it.

_You… _It whispered. It was dragging me further into the garden. I decided that Aika would be safer if she ran back to the house.

"Aika, go to the house scream and go inside, you'll be safe there. It doesn't want you so you'll be safe, now go!" I told her as I put her down and watched her run as I was being dragged away. I was terrified. For myself and her. I struggled against the unseen force that was dragging me and I felt something slap me. I gasped in pain. Something else hit me in the stomach knocking the air out of me. When I got my breath back I managed to look at what was pulling me. I screamed like I had never screamed before.

**Midnight:** **OOOOOOOOH a cliff hanger! Sorry if the chappie was short, but I didn't have a lot of time. Well anyways please read and review. By the way I might not be able to update for a while, because my dad now has a sudden need to take his lap top to work. Yes we do have internet, but our typing program is gay and doesn't work right. Anyways please review.**

** Sour: We will not update until we have ten reviews so please review!**

** Cookies: You can review as many times as you want too! **

** ALL: WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! **


	3. Reality Unfolds

**Midnight: Hey readers, I know this might seem disappointing, but it's only me today. **

**(Booing crowd throws stuff at midnight)**

**Midnight: Hey I'm not that bad! At least I update! (They stop throwing stuff at her, but still glare) **

**Midnight: Anyways I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed my story! A big thanks goes out to the reason I keep writing: YOU! **** Anyways thanks to: **

**Aktaiy, You rock thanks for supporting me!**

**Alice the BBR, I loved your review, you're too kind!**

**Kimeko-Dono, I love that you read and reviewed my story! I also love your story! Her story is called The Forgotten Promise! Please read it!**

**Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan, Thanks for taking the time and leaving me an awesome review! Yes there will be pairings, thanks for asking! Spoiler alert! They are: NaruXMai, LinXMadoka, MosokaXJohn? (that ones a maybe), AyakoXMonk and YasuXYasu! Lol just kidding about Yasu! **

**Jade Starlight, Thanks for your awesome advice I appreciate it! That's not how I usually write, I just wanted to try something different! Well that's not all, I have something planned, that's why I needed that excitement to happen early! I hope you guys understand! By the way I will try to make things more suspenseful! Thanks for your review!**

**Midnight: Since you guys are my most loyal readers, if you ever want to be in my story leave a name and description of your character! Like personality, looks, name, client or ghost, if you choose to be a ghost help me find a way to start a good case with that! **

**Midnight: Any readers can do this, all you have to do is review! Anyways please have an awesome time reading this chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

**Case 1 Drowning in Blood**

Naru's POV

I turned to see the clock, it read 5:00 pm. Only 5 or so minutes had passed since I had told my assistants to start setting up the equipment. They or well Lin should have made it back with some equipment by now. I looked out the window out of boredom and curiosity. I saw Takigawa's vehicle drive up, then Yasuhara, Matsuzaki, John and Takigawa got out. I was still staring as Takigawa yelled out something and ran over to Mai and gave her a hug that looked like it would kill the girl. I felt a pang in my chest. I didn't know what it was but I decided it was anger at my workers for slacking off. I then left the room and headed outside.

As I walked over towards them, I heard the last of their conversation.

"Ayako, you really shouldn't hit on my man like that!" Yasuhara said, his eyes twinkling with mischievious amusement. I noticed John look away at that, feeling awkward in such a strange conversation. Seeing this almost made me smile, almost but not quite. Ayako blushed and stuttered back.

"W-WHAT? Me hitting on that stupid monk? A-are you crazy?" she yelled. I decided to end it before they got more annoying.

"Why do I even bother telling you that this is NOT a chat room? This is work and if you can't take it seriously you shouldn't be here!" He said harshly glaring at them all, "Now start setting up base or leave." They all rushed away to the van to start setting up. I watched as Lin chuckled. I turned and glared his way too. He just laughed more and headed over to help set up.

By the time they were done setting up it was about 6:30 pm. What's taking Mai so long? I wondered, I only asked her to make some tea. Then the answer hit me. She was lost again wasn't she? Probably. I looked over at all the moniters and finally saw the one I was looking for. She was in a hallway, looking around. She had an annoyed and kind of hopeless expression on her face. I smirked, it was amusing when she got lost all the time.

She started to open her mouth as if to call for someone to help her, but then she nearly ran into Kazuhito-san carrying Aika. They chatted and laughed for a bit but then an anxious looked crossed Kazuhito's face. He talked to Mai a bit more and Mai smiled and took the little girl from him. The man flashed a grateful smile at her and left. Mai chatted with the little girl for a bit both of them happy smiling and even laughing. Mai would make a great mother he thought. Whoa, where did that thought come from? He dismissed it as another musing.

I watched as she walked with the little girl out of the house. I wonder where she's going? I thought. I decided not to worry and start interviewing Kazuhito and his wife.

I started asking them about the deaths. I also asked them about other things about the case too. Like what the ghost did, if they thought that there was more than one, and if there was a pattern.

"The two people that died while we lived here were close to me. One was my cousin and the other was my best friend." Said a very choked up Haruhi.

"The ghost does things other than kill people too. Sometimes the lights will go out and nothing will work, like a flashlight or fully charged cell phone. Then there will be strange banging noises all over the walls. Sometimes there will be messages either scratched or written in what looks like blood on the walls. But worst of all, sometimes our daughter Aika 'sees it' as she puts it. She says she can't tell if it's a boy or a girl because it's skin is burnt black in some places and in others you can see the bone or muscle and sometimes blood. It usually crawls and it has long stringy black hair." Stated Kazuhito.

The silence was so quiet all you could hear was Lin's typing and everyone's breathing. If Mai was here she would be comforting these people, he thought. Snap out of it! He commanded himself. Just to distract himself he asked "Do the deaths have a pattern?"

"Yes!" Both started at the same time, but Haruhi let her husband go on.

"All the people who got killed before and after we got here were women. Young women to be exact. And worst of all they were all killed the same way. They had deep cuts all over their bodies, but that's not what killed them. They were found to be drowned in their own blood." The man finished his gruesome tale, collected his wife and left.

Only ten minutes later the lights went off and banging noises started. Everyone, except for Mai, Aika, Haruhi and Kazuhito were in base. A loud scream was heard down the hall and everyone rushed over. The lights came back on and the banging stopped. They barged into the room to see Kazuhito calming down a frantic Haruhi.

"What happened?" asked Ayako.

"Well it happened again." Explained Kazuhito, "The ghost slammed my wife into a wall and tried to stab her with that knife" he gestured at a knife on the floor. When Haruhi finally calmed down, we took her and Kazuhito back to base.

"Lin, check the video and sound. Show us what happened with us and in the whole house." That's exactly what Lin did. We watched everything. It was weird, something seemed off. That's when I realized that there had never been a camera in the room where Haruhi had been attacked. By the look of it so did everyone else.

Everything was normal and calm for about 20 minutes. Then Lin yelled "Naru, come see this!"

I jumped up and ran over to the monitors. I watched as our battery powered camera started moving. It dragged along the floor slowly. Then it went outside into the garden. Then We saw Mai and Aika outside in the garden. Mai bent down to pick the little girl up and then a strange look crossed her face. As if she sensed something wrong.

She then whispered something to the little girl. And Aika replied back rubbing her eyes and yawning. Then they both looked afraid. Everything in the garden suddenly lifted up and flew straight at them. Mai shielded the little girl with her body and ran straight to the door of the house. The camera turned towards them. They banged on the door, by that time everyone had already raced downstairs trying to let them in, with Naru watching over base.

All of a sudden the little girl, Aika, panicked pointing at something and her scream was heard through the whole house. Mai spun around not seeing anything, so she turned back and tried to get in. Then all of a sudden Mai screamed and something started dragging her away. All of a sudden Mai put the little girl down and yelled something to her while being dragged away. After she put down Aika, Mai struggle against the force only to have a red hand print appear on her face. Then as she struggled again, she suddenly doubled over in pain. I was worried, we still couldn't get them safely inside and that thing was dragging her away.

She suddenly turned around and screamed her scream ringing loudly through the house.

Flashback

Mai's POV

I struggled against the unseen force that was dragging me and I felt something slap me. I gasped in pain. Something else hit me in the stomach, knocking the air out of me. When I got my breath back I managed to look at what was pulling me. I screamed like I had never screamed before.

End of Flashback

The thing that was pulling was hideous. It had long stringy, black hair, charred flesh, long, dirty nails, a twisted smile filled with rotten teeth. But worst of all were it's eyes. It had red eyes filled with hate and pleasure.

I started my chant "Rin! Pyou! Tou! Shou! Kai! Rai! Zai! Retsu! Zen!" (Tell me if I said the chant wrong). The thing screamed as if it had been burned and let go of me for a second. But that second was all I needed to get away. I bolted back to the house and managed to scoop up the little girl just as the door flew open. We jumped inside panting.

We were finally safe. I gave Aika to her parents and sank to my knees. Ayako knelt down and hugged me. Bou-san whispered "it's all right now, you're safe. I believed them. I let Ayako walk me to my room. I was so tired that almost as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

Everything went to a soft, warm black that made me feel safe. Then I saw dream Naru (this is after episode 25, so Mai doesn't know about Gene yet). He smiled and beckoned me forward. I walked over to him and he grabbed my hand and led me to a strange place and told me to close my eyes. I did. Then he told me to open them again. I did. That's when I realized that I was not myself.


	4. Artistic Poem of Demise

**Midnight: Hey guys! I'm back! While being sick sucks, I think it's making me update faster. **

**Sour: Hey Midnight? (Makes innocent face)**

**Midnight: Yes Sour? (doesn't notice sours innocent face)**

**Sour: Can I have your stuff when you die? **

**Cookies and Midnight: WHAT?**

**Sour: I said CAN I HAVE YOUR STUFF WHEN YOU DIE? (receives glares from cookies and midnight)**

**Midnight: We heard what you said- (gets cut off by cookies)**

**Cookies: NO WAY! SHE SAID I COULD HAVE IT! (receives dumb-founded looks from both)**

**Midnight: When did I say that?**

**Cookies: IN YOUR WILL!**

**Midnight: What will? I don't have a will ( That's why it takes me forever to update, lol) **

**Cookies: It's write here. (holds up a paper with midnights printing all over it, and her signature.)**

**Sour: HOLY SH*T YOU ARE A STALKER! MIDNIGHT WAS RIGHT, FOR THE FIRST TIME!**

**Midnight: I didn't write that even though it's my writing. You are one hell of a good forger. (Hell is not a swear word, it's a place)**

**Cookies: I know! TEE HEE!**

**Sour: And you have a really creepy laugh! Not only are you a stalker, you even sound like one! (Didn't know you had it in you cookies!) **

**Cookies: OH LOOK! THERES THE GUY I WAS FOLLOWING HOME YESTERDAY! I NEED TO GET HIS AUTOGRAPH, PHONE NUMBER AND HOME ADDRESS! BRB!**

**Sour: That was really stupid.**

**Midnight: IT WASN'T STUPID! IT WAS CREEPY! **

**Cookies: Well now that I'm done with that… (comes back with a lot of papers and pictures) Let's do the disclaimer!**

**All 3: WE DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT! ONLY THE AWESOME PERSON WHO INVENTED IT DOES! WE DON'T OWN ANY OF THE REGULAR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING, NOT EVEN A PIECE OF DIRT FROM THE SPR BUILDING! NOT THAT THERE IS ANY BECAUSE OF MAI THOUGH! WELL READ AND REVIEW! REMEMBER IF YOU WANT TO BE IN OUR NEXT CASE, JUST LEAVE A CHARACTER IN A REVIEW! **

**Midnight: Sorry guys! I almost forgot to thank our loyal readers! If you read our story please review! We like feeling like we're appreciated! Anyway thanks to:**

**Aktaiy, Thanks for reviewing again, I love your kind reviews! I want to put you in my story so bad! Your just so nice! Please create a character version of yourself for us to put in the story! **

**Alice the BBR, I loved your review from last time! If you read my next chapter, please review again! You rock have fun reading this chapter!**

**Kimeko-Dono, I hope you enjoy my this chapter! I'm dedicating this one to you! I love your story so much! It inspired me to write this so I have to dedicate this chapter to you! For your awesome story and reviews! **

**Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan, Thanks for telling me about my mistake! I'm too lazy to fix it though! I also don't know how, but I'm mostly too lazy! Thanks for spending your time correcting my (really) embarrassing mistakes! **

**Jade Starlight, I read your story! It's really good, only bad thing is that I can't remember it's name! Guys please search for her awesome story! You'll love it! Please update your story soon!**

**MoonPieNinjaDJWriter, Thanks for telling me how the chant goes! Cookies likes you a lot! Which might not be a good thing, since she's a stalker! (in backround cookies screams I heard that! While sour snickers) Do you know Monks chant that he taught Mai, or the exorcism chants? Like John Browns prayer or Ayako's or Monks? If you do please write it out for me, I'm not good with remembering long complicated things! Anyways I loved your review! **

**CherryBlossm1031, I like your reviews! Short and sweet! You are really awesome! Please keep reviewing! **

**Chapter 4 **

**Case 1 Drowning in Blood**

**Mai's POV**

Flashback

Everything went to a soft, warm black that made me feel safe. Then I saw dream Naru (This is after episode 25, so Mai doesn't know about Gene yet). He smiled and beckoned me forward. I walked over to him and he grabbed my hand and led me to a strange place and told me to close my eyes. I did. Then he told me to open them again. I did. That's when I realized that I was not myself.

End of Flashback

_I was in the yard at the mansion. My body seemed to move on its own. I'm in a memory, I realized. I looked at my reflection in the water and was surprised to see me. Like actually me Mai Taniyama. Or at least the girl looked like me. She was a little bit taller with hair a little bit longer and her eyes were a shade darker than mine. She was so happy. I could feel her emotions as if they were my own. _

_ I walked around as if I were looking for somebody. Then that's when I found him. He looked like Naru. Real Naru, not dream Naru. He was a little bit shorter than dream Naru, his hair was also closer to brown and his eyes were a blue-green color. I ran towards him and yelled "Maguri! I didn't think you would come!"_

_ "Why wouldn't come to see the woman I love?" he asked._

_ "You love me?" I asked incredulous. _

_ "Mikuzu…" He lifted my face up to look at him, "Of course I love you. It would be impossible for anyone to hate you." Then he kissed me. We talked a bit more about random things, things people who were in love talked about. _

_ "When will you ask my father for my hand?" I asked, blushing a bit._

_ "Mikuzu, I'm disappointed in you. I don't want your hand, I want all of you." He answered. My face went 5 shades more red. He smiled and said "Soon…"_

_Then the scene changed and I was inside the house. I was so happy because Maguri was coming to ask for my hand today. But another man, named Yoshitaka had already asked my father for my hand. Fortunately my father turned him down. _

_ Then Maguri walked in and I felt my face light up. My father noticing this asked "Are you here for her hand too? If you are, can you take care of her?" _

_ "Yes to both of those questions. I really do love her and I would do anything for her. I would even die for her" claimed Maguri. _

_ "Do you love him Mikuzu?" my father turned and questioned me._

_ "More than anything!" I said enthusiastically. _

_ My father simply said "Well lets go! We have a wedding to plan!"_

_ The scenery changed again. I was in my room. I was sitting at a desk at the corner writing a letter to my best friend, Yuri. I invited her to help plan the wedding. I was really excited for it to happen. I couldn't wait. I finished up and waited for the ink to dry. I got up and took the letter away to be sent to Yuri. _

_ About a week later I got a reply saying she would come. I was so happy I jumped with joy. I loved them so much. My fiancé and best friend meant the world to me. I would die to protect them. _

_I would die to protect them…_

Those words replayed through my mind over and over as I woke up. I woke up in a strange position. I was sitting in the desk in the corner of a room. It was the room from my dream. The strangest thing was that I was holding the letter from Yuri in my hand. Then I realized something. I never went to sleep here. I didn't even know where I was or how to get back. I went to the door I tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

I was about to call out for help when I heard familiar voices calling my name in panicked voices. I yelled "I'm over here but the door is locked!"

Footsteps got closer and closer to the room. I shouted "In here!"

I saw the door shake as they tried to open it. Monk yelled "We'll get you out Mai!"

It felt like forever but they eventually broke the door down. Monk and Ayako rushed over and hugged me. John just smiled in relief. Yasu walked over to me, his eyes twinkling. That was all I had to see to know he was planning something. Yasu looked at me and said in mock horror "Mai, how could you cheat on me with that vile man?"

I replied with a grin "I thought that that 'vile man' was your man."

"He is my man, but you're my girl." He winked and put his arm around me. I just blushed while everyone in the room burst into laughter. Except for Naru. Lin didn't really laugh, more like just smiled. Wait a minute, he was smiling? I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket (she carries it with her ALL the time). I put it on camera mode and clicked a picture and said "Madoka has to see this!"

I then sent it to her phone. Everyone started laughing again.

Naru's voice cut through all the laughter "How did you get here? And why did you go alone?"

"Kill joy…" I muttered.

"I'm waiting for an answer." He said icily.

"We were so worried when you weren't there when we woke up" said Ayako.

"Well I had a dream last night and when the dream ended I was in the exact place and spot it ended doing the same thing." I explained.

Everyone, excluding Naru, Lin and Masako gasped.

"What were you doing in your dream anyway?" asked Monk. I told them everything about my dream, except for dream Naru. It would be too embarrassing to talk about him. And it would make Naru more proud than he already was. And nobody needed that.

"Mai tea" Naru said. Instead of getting mad I just sighed and walked over to the kitchen. I dug out all the stuff for tea. While the water boiled I thought about my dream. She was so happy. I really hope she married Maguri and that they lived together happily. But how were they related to the case? It didn't make sense. Why would dream Naru show me that if it wasn't related to the case at all?

It was then that I noticed the room was starting to get really cold. I decided that I should leave, and suddenly the door slammed shut. I ran to it anyway and pulled hard to get it open it wouldn't budge. I suddenly heard a scratching noise, like nails on a chalkboard. Then as suddenly as it started it stopped. The kettle shrieked and I ran over to it shaken, but not enough that I would cause a fire.

I picked it up and I started pouring the water when I screamed and dropped the kettle. What came out of it wasn't water. It was blood. Everyone ran into the room then asked me what was wrong.

"K-kettle…blood not… water." I tried to say. They just came over and looked gasping, except for Naru and Lin. Suddenly Lin called out "Naru! You need to see this!"

We all ran over to Lin. He was looking at words scratched into the wall and a picture of me scratched into the wall. The message read:

_You betrayed me Mikuzu_

_Now you will be punished_

_Just like Maguri and Yuki_

_I thought you said you would die to protect them_

_What a lie_

_You refused me and betrayed me _

_It wasn't fair_

_Now you all must die_


	5. Green or Green

**Midnight: I'm soooooo sorry! I know I haven't updated in a really long time but I have a good reason-(Cut off by Sour)**

**Sour: More like excuse!**

**Cookies: SHUT UP AND LET HER FINISH! I MAY BE A STALKER BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO BE SUPER QUIET! SO SERIOUSLY LET HER FINISH TALKING BEFORE YOU JUDGE AND GIVE STUPID SNARKY COMMENTS!**

**(They look at her with stunned looks on their faces)**

**Midnight: Thanks Cookies! Anyways, the reason I haven't updated in a while is because of my dad's laptop. It kept crashing! It's working now though. I'm sooo mad at the laptop and myself for not working or updating.**

**Sour: Oh, it's not YOUR fault! It's the laptops-(cut off by cookies and sour)**

**Both: You have a nice side?**

**Sour: What are you smoking and where can I get some? I wasn't finished speaking! And we ALL know how rude it is to interrupt someone, isn't that right Cookies?**

**Cookies: Yeah, yeah, yeah… Anyways continue what you were saying before. **

**Sour: Okee-Dokee! It's not Midnights fault! It's the laptop's fault! SO WE SHOULD SMASH IT!**

**Midnight: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Yells in a dramatic tone falling on her knees) Besides if we destroy the laptop I can't update anymore and you wouldn't get to express your (incredibly rude) opinions! **

**Sour: What? NOOOO! We can't let that happen! Just thank the reviewers so we can get on with solving the crashing laptop problem! **

**Midnight: Ok. Thank you guys! I love all the reviews! Special thanks to: **

**Aktaiy, I love how you always review! And I love your profile! I read all of it! You are so creative! I would like to dedicate this chapter to you, since you were the first person to review my story!**

**Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan, Thanks for your really awesome reviews and correcting skills! I really like it when people tell me about my mistakes! I really hate when I make mistakes thanks for your help!**

**Alice the BBR, I really, really love it when you review! It makes me want to write more! I really need characters for the next case! You would totally make an awesome character!**

**Kimeko-Dono, Please update your story really fast! I love your story! I love how you are one of my favorite authors reviewing my story! It makes me soooooo happy! **

**Jade Starlight, I loved your story! And thanks for reviewing my story and helping me with ideas! Everyone check her profile and read her story it's really good!**

**MoonPieNinjaDJWriter, Thanks for helping me with the chant! But I recently watched the anime on my tv and I put it on subtitles and the chant actually goes**

**Rin Pyou Tou Sho Kai Rai Jin Retsu Zen! We were both wrong!**

**Cherryblossom1031, Plz review and leave a character for my next case! I would really like you as a character!**

**OtakuAnimee, I'm really happy that you liked it! I like your idea! I hope you wouldn't mind if I used it! I love the NaruXMai relationship but I want them to actually get together like a normal (or as close to normal as 2 teenage, phycic ghost hunters can get) couple. **

**HandsomeAngel, WOW! I can't believe you just called me Star-chan! That is so sweet! Thank you! I hope you like this chapter! PS I hope you like a LinXMadoka relationship!**

**Darkwriter14, I love your story, Living Nightmare! People! You have to read it! It's awesome! I love it when my favorite authors review and give me advice! **

**Midnight: Thanks for all the support guys! Anyways we still have a disclaimer to do! **

**All: We don't own ghost hunt! If we did it would have like 8 seasons out right now! Since it doesn't, well you can tell we don't own it! Anyways we do own the characters we make up! But we don't own any of the characters that our reviewers make! **

**Chapter 5**

**Case 1 Drowning in Blood**

**Flashback**

**Mai's POV**

You betrayed me Mikuzu

Now you will be punished

Just like Maguri and Yuki

I thought you said you would die to protect them

What a lie

You refused and betrayed me

It wasn't fair

Now you must all die

**End of Flashback**

We all just stood there for a moment, not really sure what to do. Then Naru whipped around and started giving orders.

"Yasuhara you will meet Madoka in the local library and research the history of this house. Matsuzaki prepare some protective charms for everyone in the house. Takigawa, prepare for an exorcism. John and Hara walk around and see if you can sense anything. Lin you know what to do. Now everyone get to it." He ordered. Everone just nodded and headed off, except for me.

"What about me Naru?" I questioned.

"Just stay at base with Lin." He replied curtly. I glared at him, but did as I was told. I followed Lin back to the base. He didn't say anything. As usual.

I thought about my dream and the information we had so far. It didn't fit. The message didn't fit with my dream. Well, it had the people right. But why would they betray someone? There was no reason that I could think of that such kind and happy people would betray someone. It just didn't make sense.

I soon was getting really drowsy. I couldn't stay awake no matter how hard I tried so I curled up on the big sofa close to the monitors. I was soon asleep.

_ I was running through the house again. I knew that if I didn't get away I would die. I was scared. I was running but it was no use. He caught me. I was his prey. _

_ I struggled against his grip. I screamed for help. I hoped Maguri and Mikuzu could hear me. _

_ "It's no use…" He hissed in my ear, and evil smile twisting his face, "They can't help you… They can't even hear you…" _

_ "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" I screamed. _

_ "When I kill you Mikuzu will realize her mistake and love me not HIM…" He replied. _

_Suddenly we arrived at the bathroom. He threw me in and locked the door behind us. He pulled out a knife. I gulped. I started to cry. I was going to die. He was going to kill me. I just hope it isn't too painful. _

_He came closer to me with the knife. He slashed at me creating a deep gash on my arm. He then dragged me over to the sink and started to fill it with my blood. He started giving me more cuts. Each was more painful than the last. But I refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream. _

_ He started to force my head towards the blood. I tried to resist but he was too strong. He stopped right before he put my head in the blood. _

_ "Any last words?" He asked. I wouldn't, couldn't let him do this to anyone else. I grabbed the knife he had left on the counter. _

_ I yelled "IF I DIE SO DO YOU!"_

_ I stabbed him in the stomach. He hissed in pain, but still didn't let go of me. Instead he forced me to drown in my own blood. I screamed into the blood. I wanted to get away. I didn't want to die. _

_ I didn't want to die… _

I suddenly woke up screaming. I started crying and almost immediately someone ran over and started comforting me. I heard the sound of running feet. Suddenly the whole SPR was around me. I could hear them asking me questions. But I couldn't make out what they were saying. It was just too much. I got up and ran out of the room, ignoring everyone. I just ran and ran. I didn't stop. I ran right outside through the garden and into the woods.

**Naru's POV**

It was about 7:30 and I was in the base. I was going over files. Suddenly Matsuzaki and Hara burst in.

"Where's Mai?" I asked glaring at them. On the inside, I was starting to feel ill. Not ill really, but something strange, something I hadn't felt in a long time. _It's called worry_ a voice in my head laughed. It had sounded like Gene. My thoughts were interrupted by Matsuzaki.

"I thought she was with you!" She yelled.

"Why would you think that?" I asked icily.

Hara replied "because she wasn't there when we woke up."

My heart started racing and I was starting to get really worried. But I didn't show it. I kept my calm façade. That's when Takigawa, Yasuhara, and John arrived.

"It appears that Mai has gone missing. Go in twos and look for her."

Lin and I went to the basement of the house. We had been searching for about ten minutes when we heard a shout from upstairs. We quickly ran over to where we heard the voice.

"In here!" Mai shouted. I felt relieved that she was safe, but I was angry. How could she wander off and put herself in that kind of danger?

Takigawa yelled "We'll get you out Mai!" Lin and Takigawa eventually managed to break down the door. We all rushed into the room. Matsuzaki and Takigawa ran over and hugged her. I felt that pang in my chest again. _That PANG is called jealousy Noll._ A familiar voice said.

_Gene? _I questioned. The voice gave no answer but I am sure it was him. I heard Yasuhara and I tuned back in to the conversation.

"Mai, how could you cheat on me with that vile man?" he said with mock horror. For some reason those words made me mad.

Mai answered "I thought that 'vile man' was your man." She played along which just made me more mad. I kept my face calm though.

"He is my man," Yasuhara said in a flirty voice, "But you're my girl." He winked and put his arm around her. Mai blushed while everyone else burst into laughter, except for me. I was furious. I didn't understand why though. Suddenly Mai pulled her phone out of her pocket and took a picture of Lin really fast.

"Madoka has to see this!" She exclaimed. Everyone went into another fit of laughter.

I decided they had slacked off enough already so I voiced my opinion.

"How did you get here? And why did you go alone?"

She muttered something that sounded like Kill joy.

"I'm waiting for an answer." I said.

"Well I had a dream last night and when the dream ended I was in the exact place and spot it ended doing the same thing." She explained.

Mai told us what she was doing in her dream. I really didn't want to be angry anymore so I told Mai to get tea. For some reason her tea always manages to calm me down.

It had been ten minutes since I had asked her to make me tea. What is taking her so long? Suddenly a bang rang through the house. I just assumed it was someone slamming the door shut.

Not even a minute later Mai's scream rang through the house. My heart jumped into my throat and I ran to the kitchen. Lin and I got there just before the others did. Fortunately she only seemed shaken up.

She looked at us and stuttered "K-kettle…blood not…water." She gestured over to the kettle on the floor and sure enough a pool of blood surrounded it.

Suddenly Lin called out "Naru you need to see this!"

Scratched into the wall was a picture of Mai and a message for us. It read:

You betrayed me Mikuzu

Now you will be punished

Just like Maguri and Yuki

You said you would die to protect them

What a lie

You refused and betrayed me

It wasn't fair

Now you must all die

Everyone was standing around like idiots staring at the message. I started giving orders.

"Yasuhara you will meet Madoka in the local library and research the history of this house. Matsuzaki prepare protective charms for everyone in the house. Takigawa prepare for an exorcism. John and Hara walk around and see if you can sense anything. Lin you know what to do. Now everyone get to it." I ordered. Everyone nodded and headed off except for Mai.

"What about me Naru?" she asked.

"Just stay at base with Lin." She and Lin walked away. I was resisting the urge to follow when I heard a familiar voice telling me to come to a mirror. I walked to the bathroom. I stared in the mirror only to see my dead twin brother Eugene Davis A.K.A. Gene, staring at me.

"Hello Noll" he said.

"Hello Gene" I replied. It was good to see him. I missed him. Not that I would ever tell him that though.

"Noll, listen to me!" He said urgently, "Your friend Mai is in danger! Whatever you do, don't let her go in the forest!"

"What?" I asked, but I was too late he was fading away. Suddenly I started to have a vision. It was at the base. Mai was asleep on the couch, when she suddenly woke up screaming. She started to cry. I saw myself do something totally out of character. I went over and started to comfort her.

The others ran into base and they tried to comfort her. It didn't work. She ran out of base. She ran through the garden and into the woods. Suddenly she was thrown into a tree. A knife came flying at her. It kept cutting her. Then there was a weird sound and a wooden bowl was dragged over. It held her cuts over the bowl, filling it with her blood. Her head was suddenly forced into her own blood. The vision went green. Whenever a vision ends green it means that that person dies.

**Midnight: OH another cliff hanger!**

**Cookies: Don't forget to review!**

**Sour: NO SMASHING LAPTOPS!**


	6. The Chapter of Few Words

**Midnight: Hey I know I haven't updated in a while but that's because my dad's laptop crashed again. But I found another way to update my stories now. Wanna know?**

**Sour:No we don't**

**Midnight: (Glares at sour) Drum roll plz!**

**Cookies: (Pulls out bongos and plays) **

**Midnight: (Sweat bead on back of head appears) Ok...Well... Any how...**

**Sour: JUST GET ON WITH IT! WE NEED TO GET THIS POSTED SO THAT PEOPLE CAN REVIEW AND SAVE COOKIES!**

**Midnight: (looks scared) I used the old computer downstairs! yup that's right, all the creepy halloween decorations set up for our halloween party are staring at me right now as I'm writing this. But I love my fans so much I decided that being creeped out will make me write faster so I can post it faster. well first I have to type it on word pad (we don't have a proper typing program on our old computer) then I have to save it on my jump drive (the downstairs computer doesn't have internet) then I take it upstairs and post it! Ta Da! Then you read it and review it! **

**Sour: I have decided to, for the sake of my- I mean cookies sanity, to be nice for the rest of this chapter. So plz review. By the way, Cookies and I are real ppl but we don't have enough time to make our own stories so we ask Midnight to put us in. She is just so...so...so...so...**

**Midnight:So what? tell me! Tell me! Tell me!**

**Sour: My mother told me if I can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. So now I am going to not say anything and take her advice. **

**Midnight: YOU LITTLE-(Cut off by cookies who starts to gather what little sanity she has left)**

**Cookies: LOLI POP! LOLI POP! WE DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT! BA! BUM! BUM! BUM! BUM! WE ONLY ONLY THE CHARACTERS WE MAKE! LOLI POP! AND THE CASES TOO! LOLI POP! POP!**

**P.S. if you don't understand why cookies is crazy ready Fairy tale series Part one chapter 2, the Authors note in the beginning.**

**Naru's POV**

I rushed to the base immediately. There was Mai, asleep on the couch. But something was wrong. Her face was contorted in fear and tears rolled down her cheeks. I wasn't sure what to do so I just stood by the monitors and waited. Sure enough she woke up screaming. I felt my heart squeeze at her expression and before I knew it I was there trying to comfort her. (**A/N Hows that Aktaiy? Yes the ghost is kind of kidnapping her. Do you notice that Naru didn't even notice what he's doing until it happened? He fell for her hard! Hook, Line and Sinker! lol anyways on with the chapter.) **

What am I doing? I thought. It's weird because this actually feels right, not weird or odd, but comforting, normal. Then the others rush in and try to comfort her. It was no use though. She ran out crying. Straight into the woods. Everybody stood there for a moment, shocked. Mai never acted like that. It was like she was possessed.

Then it hit him, Oh god she's possessed!

"She's possessed! We have to stop her!" I yell. Everybody grabs something they think they'll need and runs out after her.

Irony is such a strange thing, I think to myself. My mind is racing at the same time as my feet. Mai would laugh if I told her that. Her face would light up with that beautiful smile and the room would glow as if it was filled with sunshine. I then realised how I felt about Mai, why I was worried about her all the time, why I only drank her tea, why only she could bring me out of my shell. It all made sense.

I am in love with Taniyama Mai.

**Mai's POV**

I ran deeper into the forest. I really wanted to go back, but I had no control over my body or my words. Finally in the middle of a clearing I stopped. Even though I didn't have any control over my body I still felt the effects of running so far. Suddenly my voice yelled out "I know you're here Yoshitaka! If you want me, come and get me! But I won't let you hurt another innocent person!"

Then I saw the think that attacked Aika and I. It just laughed and said "So you finally realised you belong with me, eh Mikuzu? It's too late for that!"

Suddenly my voice rang out "Yoshitaka, this body is not mine so don't even think about it!" Then there was a voice in my head, it was the voice of the girl from my vision. It said 'Please let me borrow your power, it will take a lot of energy, but I know it will destroy Yoshitaka. It is your choice.'

'Alright' I tell her. I feel my head nod and see my self glowing with a pure bright light. I feel suddenly drained. I feel like I'm on fire and then I hear screaming and I realised I got control back and that it was me screaming. Yoshitaka was howling in pain, he started to fade away and then he was gone. I noticed my friends staring at me. It still felt like I was on fire though so I realised I started crying and they all ran over to me. That's where it went black.

**Midnight: ! what do you think happens to Mai? Btw I need characters or I can't write the next chapter so help me plz!**

**Sour: Yeah or I won't be here! **

**Cookies: (Stares off into space)**

**Midnight: I guess the only real victim here is cookies**

**Sour: WHAT? I'M A VICTIM TOO YOU KNOW!**


	7. Case Closed

**Midnight: Hey guys, it's me! Plz don't kill me! Or harm me! I know I haven't updated in a while! But if you kill or harm me I won't be able to write anymore! **

**Cookies: She had a good reason though! Her dads laptop crashed again, her downstairs computer isn't ready to use anymore and the upstairs one has some issues! Well only the typing program has issues! But at least she's finding a way around all that, and making the time to update! **

**Sour: I don't think that it matters! Everybody who hates Midnight for not updating fast enough, start chanting with me! OFF WITH HER HEAD! OFF WITH HER HEAD!**

**Midnight: But then how will I be able to update? I won't! And then cookies will have to pay thousands of dollars for 2 funerals!**

**Sour: 2 funerals? What? If you're going to die that means it's only 1 funeral! Ha I'm smarter than you!**

**Midnight: Not so fast, smarty pants! If I'm going down, your coming with me!**

**Cookies: (Separates them) HELP! 911 plz bring in a SWAT team! ! we have 2 really crazy people here! **

**Midnight: Any ways since the two crazy people are on 1 side of me I feel less trapped! But heres a great big thanks to everybody who reviewed my story! But from now on, I will give a special thanks and answer questions to those who review the chapter before the new ones! SO here it goes! ****J**

**Alice the BBR,**** Thanks for your awesome review! And I loved your Idea! What do you think of the ending of the last chapter? It was too short, I know that, but I didn't have a lot of time to write it! BTW your next! Wow that sounded creepy! I meant that your character is next after these characters, so I'll e-mail you to let you know!**

**Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan,**** I'm glad you like Mai's powers (Although I don't know exactly what they are... LOL! ****J****) I'll try and update more! **

**Cross your Heart for me, **** Your old user name used to be Kimeko-Dono right? (Sorry, I can't remember! You did have another user name right?) Lol! I feel stupid right now! I know it was short but I didn't have enough time to make it longer! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Sousie,**** Well what happened was that Mai got possessed by Mikuzu, and then Mikuzu asks Mai to use her powers. Mai uses her powers even though she wasn't supposed to because her body wasn't ready for that much power, so she blacks out. Confusing isn't it? LOL! I know! ****J**

**Missyangel87,**** I'm really glad that you found my story! I'm also happy that you liked it! **

**Handsomeangel,**** I love the Mcdonalds song! It's so annoying! But thats what makes it awesome! Thanks your awesome too!**

**Aktaiy,**** LOL! Thanks for reviewing it again! I'm glad you liked it! ****J**

**Adcloud,**** Sorry about the cliff hanger! I just didn't have enough time to write as much as I wanted though! Thanks for leaving an awesome review!**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx,**** She is ok! I can tell you that much! I would never, ever, ever kill my favorite character(s) (My favorite characters are all the SPR and the extra helpers like Monk, Ayako, john and Masako) SO basically all of them! LOL! ****J****  
**

**All 3: WE DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT! WE ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS WE MAKE UP! WE ALSO DON'T OWN HANDSOMEANGEL AND AKTAIY'S CHARACTERS! **

Chapter 7

Dream of Death

Mai's POV

Flashback

'Alright' I tell her. I feel my head nod and see myself glowing with a pure, bright light. I suddenly feel drained. I feel like I'm on fire and then I hear screaming and realise that I got control back and it's me screaming. Yoshitaka was howling in pain, he started to fade away and then he was gone. I noticed my friends staring at me. It still felt like I was on fire though so I realised I started crying and they all ran over to me. That's where it went black.

End of Flashback

It was so black here. Not the calm peaceful black of my dreams. This black wanted to swallow me. In fact I'm pretty sure it was winning. No matter how much I fought I couldn't win. I tried holding on to all my memories to keep me there away from the black that wanted to swallow me.

I didn't succeed. It got me and the pain started to go away. It felt so nice to just not feel anything, to forget. To forget my pain, emotions, and life. It was just so easy...

"Mai!" a voice that sounded familiar yelled. I snapped back to reality. I needed to hold on. For my friends who were more like family. For my parents who wanted me to live a long life. I would survive this. Whatever it was. A voice said "Take a look at your life, it'll help you hold on to reality. Like you once said to me, it helps if you hold on to a peice of reality, so here Mai, take my comb!"

Then Masako walked forward. "How did you get here, and how are you able to give me your comb? You can't Astral project, can you?" I asked her.

She smiled and said "I'll tell you when we get out of here." Then she winked and vanished. But before I could say anything else I was launched into a vision. It was a vision of my life. My full life, from start until now.

I watched how my mom and dad met, their first date, engagement, and wedding. Then I watched myself being born.I watched as I grew up. Then I witnessed my fathers funeral, for some reason the vision skipped over his death. Soon I watched my mothers funeral as well. Her death was missed too. It was strange.

But the vision continued. I saw when I met Naru. How I came to work for him. Then I watched myself fall in love with him. I watched as we solved cases. I watched my self do everything until the vision ended where I am now. Here, in the blackness.

Slowly at first, the pitch blackness that wanted to eat me changed into the dream black. Then dream naru arrived. He just smiled and walked over to me. "I'm glad you managed to survive. You reallly shouldn't mess with your powers since you don't know a lot about them. Please be more careful in the future." He sighed.

I was about to answer when I suddenly felt my real body. All my limbs felt heavy. I felt tired and my muscles ached. Then suddenly I wasn't with dream Naru any more. I was in my real body. I could almost move my eyelids.

I slowly pried them open. I was in the hospital. There was an IV attached to my arm, and I had a heart monitor. My right hand felt warm so I turned my head and there (Drum roll plz! DA DA DA DA DA DA!) was Naru. Even more strangely he was the one holding my hand. I woke up a bit more and blushed like crazy. I vaguely wondered if I could pull my hand away without him noticing because if I didn't Ayako and Bou-san would tease me like crazy. But then I remembered that they would probably treat me like a baby or lecture me.

It wasn't my fault. It was the only way. I would have died if the ghost hadn't helped me use my powers (whatever they are, Mai and I will probably never know lol!). Even though he tried to kill me I can't help but feel sorry for Yoshitaka. To watch somebody you love fall in love and get engaged to somebody else must be awful, but that still doesn't mean that you have to kill them and everyone else.

But did Yoshitaka really love Mikuzu? I don't know. Why would you kill the one you love? I mean, wouldn't you want them to be happy? Thats what loves about isn't it? Making the one you love happy? If it was then I would try to make Naru happy! No matter what...

Not long after that I was tired again. So I drifted off to sleep. I had one dream. I was in a beautiful valley. The sun was setting and it reflected beautifully off the pond. The lush green grass and the bright, colorful flowers swayed in the warm breeze. I was sitting underneath a beautiful tree filled with cherry blossoms. There were cherry blossoms falling down around us as well. I forgot to mention I was sitting with someone, I didn't know who it was. Just as I turned to look I was woken up by loud voices.

"When do ya think she'll wake up?" (I tried to give that Johns accent if you were having trouble figuring out why it's weird like that. I know it's not very good. I might give up on that.) asked John.

"I don't know." was all monk said. Oh, he's probably very mad at me! He must hate me! Well not hate me, but he must be very mad!

Then Ayako growled "BE QUIET! YOU'LL MAKE HER WAKE UP IF YOU DON'T TALK MORE QUIETLY!"

There was suddenly silence so I squinted a teeny bit just so I could see why everyone was suddenly quiet. Ayako was standing there menacingly holding her purse up high ready to hit the next person who made a sound. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. What if I pretended to have amnesia? That would be so awesome if they fell for it! It would be hilarious too!

I opened my eyes all the way and sat up quickly. I looked around and acted like I was confused. Monk, Ayako, John, and Yasu all ran over to hug me. But since I decided to trick them I held them back with my arms and then turned to a confused Ayako.

"Excuse me miss, but can you please tell me where I am?" I asked in a befuddled tone. I nearly cracked a smile when they looked at me like I was crazy.

John says "Don't you remember us?"

I turn to look at him and whispered "Should I?"

Everyone looked at me like they were sad. Suddenly I burst out laughing. Monk pouted and said "Not funny Mai!"

"Yes it is! You should have seen your faces! Besides laughter is the best medicine!" I giggled.

Monk suddenly burst out laughing and managed to say "OH WHO AM I KIDDING? THAT WAS HILARIOUS!"

Then before I knew it we were all laughing. We laughed for a while, then we talked about things and finally the topic I dreaded came about.

Ayako asked what I did when I collapsed and everyone went silent and watched my every move. I suddenly felt like a rabit in the eyes of a hawk. I honestly didn't know what happened. So I decided to tell them the truth: I 100%, honestly, truthfuly didn't know what happened. And amazingly it was left at that. Fortunately for me I was released from the hospital a few days later.

**A few days later**

**Mai's POV**

Work can be so boring sometimes. Right now unfortunately for me, happens to be one of those times. Ugh, sitting here at my desk doing paper work did nothing to help me stay awake. I was getting really tired so I decided to make some tea. Just as I was on my way to the kitchenette the door opened and Masako stepped inside. I greeted her "Hello Masako, would you like some tea?"

She looked at me and said "First I have to give you the explaination you wanted."

"How about I make tea first?" I asked.

She nodded and said "Sure."

She was kind of freaking me out because she was so calm. But I just did my thing and made the tea. I walked over to the couch and handed a cup of tea to Masako and kept one for myself.

"So what exactly is it that you wanted to know again?" she asked.

"Can you astral project?"

"No. Did you wake up with my comb in your hands? I think not." She smirked. I just glared at her.

"How did you get into my dream then? And how did you give me your comb in my dream?"

"Well I gave you my comb in your dream because its a dream and you can create illusions and tricks of the mind there. You only got my comb in the dream. Basically it's like any other dream you have at night. I got into your dream because your power pulled me into it. When we were in the hospital, I felt suddenly compelled to go into your room and hold your hand. Then I fell asleep and woke up and saw you. That's when I figured it out. The embarrassing thing is, when I woke up it looked like I was worried about you and had been holding your hand! I mean, Oh please! I would never be friends with someone like you!"

"Hey!" I yelled.

"I never said it was a bad thing." she said.

Just as I was about to ask what she meant, Naru suddenly yelled "Mai Tea!"

I just sighed and got to work making more tea, thinking about what Masako said. I didn't even notice the clients come in. Two girls. About the same age. I also didn't know that this case would change the way I thought about a lot of things. I also didn't notice the water on the floor. Just as I slipped something strange happened. When I let go of the kettle (wouldn't you if you were falling?) it (Naturally) went flying. Just before it hit the ground a strange force held it above the ground.

**Midnight: This next case is dedicated to Aktaiy and Handsomeangel for giving me the characters of them I always wanted! Thanks guys!**

**Cookies: Heres a quick preview for the case! It's about-**

**Sour: Let the preview thing do it's thing!**

**Preview thing: (Starts doing it's thing) One set of twin girls that happen to be the like the female version of Monk and Naru + 1 violent crazy ghost + 1 good helpful ghost who thinks Mai and John are it's parents + Jealous Naru + Hyper Madoka + Evil scheming Yasu + lots of other stuff that will make you laugh, cry and scream = 2 new friends/clients, a funny, sad, scary and romantic case, and lots of chapters that have to be written. **

** What happens if a ghost thinks that you and one of your friends are it's parents? An evil Yasu and a hyper Madoka come into play? Will this crazy ghost ever stop playing hide and I'll slowly drive you crazy and then find you and torture you to death, or will the SPR have to exorcise another spirit? Will Masako ever get over Naru? Will Lin ever say more than 1 small paragraph at a time? **

** All these questions will be answered in the next case! So see you next time in DREAM OF DEATH!**

**Midnight: OOOOOOOOOOOHHHH! So Dramatic! Plz R&R!**

**Cookies: YA! PLz!**

**Sour: plz...**

**Midnight: WHOA! Sour just said plz! You better do it! It'll be teaching her good manners so plz R&R!**

**ALL: We love our R&Rers! So become one too! BTW, we love compliments and critism but no being mean plz, or we'll DELETE YOUR REVIEW! NO that is NOT harsh, HARSH is leaving MEAN reviews! REVIEWS are supposed to be NICE! bye!**


	8. A Picture to John's Friends

Dream of Death chap 8

**Midnight: Hi! Sorry it took me so long to update my story! :) (: I just needed to get Aktaiy and Handsomeangel's characters right! Also our internet screwed up! And I couldn't get anything done! :( **

**Sour: It's ok Midnight, we all know that you're just an incompetent fool who doesn't know anything!**

**Midnight: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH! Such big words for such a small stupid deliquent!**

**Sour: Look whos using big words now!**

**Midnight: At least I know enough to be able to tell what they mean!**

**Sour: WHY YOU-(cut off by Midnight)**

**Midnight: Hey, Where's Cookies?**

**Sour: I don't kno-(Cut off by big, dramatic explosion sound from the basement)**

**Midnight and Sour: Well we better get onto the story to find out what Cookies did now...Anyways, we don't own Ghost Hunt. We also don't own Haine (Aktaiys character, I had to think of a name so I randomly chose that one, cuz it's from this manga I really like) and Maora ( Hansomeangels character, I chose that name randomly too, but it's from that manga I really like too)! If any of you can guess what manga it's from, you get to be in the next case! I'll give you a clue, Haine is the main character, so is a guy called Takanari, and another guy called Shizumasa-sama. Maora is actually a guy that dresses like a girl and changed his name too. The other characters are Ushio (girl), Toya (boy), Maguri (boy), Yoshitaka (Maora's guy name) and Kusame (boy). That's all the names of the characters that I can remember, but their is more so... Just guess or look up the names on google! Heres another clue: The Japenese name for the manga is Shinshi Doumei Cross, but remember I want it in ENGLISH, cuz I already know what it is in english! lol! :) (:**

Mai's Pov

I just sat there on the floor and stared at the hovering kettle. Well it wasn't really hovering, it was more like the water had lifted itself off the floor to catch it. Slowly the water made it's way over to me and lowered the kettle into my hands.

"You're welcome!" a girls cheerful voice rang out and I looked up only to see, the two strangest, but awesomest people I would ever meet. There were two girls there. About my age. The one who had spoken had eyes so dark they were almost black, her hair was staight, black and shoulder length. She wasn't very tall, she was only about 5 feet tall. She seemed really cheerful and happy, easy going, laid back. She was kind of like monk.

The other girl was almost her polar opposite. She was tall enough, 5'7 about. Her eyes were much lighter than the first girls, but still quite dark. Her hair was black with brown blending into it quite nicely and went down wavily to about her mid back. She reminded me of Naru. She looked emotionless, responsible and kind of scary. Just with that emotionless look. Not scary like she was ugly, because she was the polar opposite of ugly. So was the other girl. Their facial features were quite similar so I figured that they could be sisters.

"Thank you!" I said cheerfully back. The first girl seemed really nice. I stood up carefully, not wanting to almost spill again.

"By the way, my name is Tachibana Maora!" Said the first girl, now known as Maora, "And this is my older twin sister Tachibana Haine. She's more the anti-social type so don't worry if she ignores you and stuff! She does that to everyone! "

Haine turned and glared at Maora. I smiled at them both and said "Hello! Welcome to Shibuya Phycic (A/N I don't know how to spell phycic I'm pretty sure I spelled it wrong! lol! :) (: If I did please tell me how to spell it for next time!) Research! My name is Taniyama Mai!"

Maora smiled while Haine just sighed and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "May we speak to your boss? We have a case we would like to discuss with him." requested Haine.

"Oh! Of course! Just have a seat, I'll bring him in a moment!" I replied. Then I zipped off to get Naru. I knocked on the door to his office and called out "Naru, you have clients! Oh, and I have tea for you!"

He didn't reply but opened the door and headed over to Haine and Maora. I quickly knocked on Lins door and said "Lin, Naru has clients. He stepped out and thanked me "Thank you for notifying me Taniyama-san."

Then he took his laptop over to Naru and the clients. I hurried over with the tea. I quickly poured tea into the cups which everyone gratefully accepted. I sat down on the long couch beside Maora (who was in the middle, Naru and Lin were on the other couch).

(A/N Just to make this faster Its going to look kind of like this, Example: Mai:Hi guys!/ new line/ Naru: Get on with it already!/ New line/ Me: Ok fine!)

Maora: Excuse me, but aren't you a little bit too young to be the boss?

Haine: Don't ask such stupid questions! We're only here to ask him to help us! The SPR is rumored to be the best in Japan!

Naru: Can you please tell me your business here? I would really like to know how we can be of service.

Maora: *Sigh* Alright...

Haine: Well you see, we recently moved into a new house-

Maora: You mean mansion!

Haine: Stop interupting! Anyways we recently moved into a MANSION. There! You happy now?

Maora: Yes!

Mai: *water drop appears on back of head* can you please finish telling us?

Haine: Alright. Well things were fine at first. But then strange things kept happening. First there wasn't much so we didn't think much of it. The air would be slightly chilly, but we blamed that on faulty heating. Then there would be the occasional power outage, but we didn't think much of that either. Then there would be banging all over the house, thats where the violence started too. Sometimes there would be messages on the walls. Then voices could be heard through the house. One was a little kids voice that was always calling for her Onee-chan. The other was a chilling adult male voice hissing 'come out, come out where ever you are Ushio. Sokka and Shiara aren't here to protect you anymore!' and other terrible things. More recently things have started moving all by themselves, things breaking, people getting bruises, scratches and other injuries. One relative of mine, my cousin Hinata, she's about 7 and she's always acted older than that but suddenly, whenever she visits...She will...Well...Act strangely, younger, like she's not herself. The most recent events that have started happening is that people will be pushed or hit by nothing. And we're afraid it will escalate and people will die. Please take our case Mr. Shibuya.

Maora: Pretty please!

Mai: Naru, that sounds really serious! I think we should take it!

Naru: Very well, we accept your case.

Lin: *Doesn't look up and just shuts laptop and walks back to the office*

Haine: When can we expect you, and what do we need to do to prepare for your arrival?

Naru: Mai will inform you about that. *Walks back to office*

Mai: That Narcisstic Jerk!

Maora and Haine: *Water drop on back of heads*

Mai: Oh, sorry! Well we need a bigish room for base! It has to have room for lots of equipment. Like monitors and room to interview people, stuff like that. We also need 2 sleeping rooms. One for girls, there's 4 of us, counting me. And the other for the guys, there's 5 of them! Well that's all! Thanks for bringing your case to us! We'll do whatever we can to help stop the haunting from getting worse!

Maora: Thanks Mai!

Haine:...Thank you for your assistance...

Maora: That's her version of: OMG! Thank you soooooo much for helping!

Mai and Maora: *Laugh*

Haine: *play glares at them, then chuckles lightly*

Maora: She laughed! OMG she really laughed! Well we had better go and get set up for you! So see you in 2 days Mai!

Haine: I look forward to meeting you then.

Mai: Bye guys! I'll see you then!

Two Days Later

Monks' vehicle

Normal Pov

The members of the SPR had just left and were headed to the Tachibana mansion. Monk was driving while Ayako was in the passenger seat. Mai was in the back middle seat, with John on her left and Yasu on her right. In the SPR van was Lin driving, Naru in the passenger seat and Masako in the middle (Madoka will be in this case but she's coming later). _I wonder how that worked out for her? _wondered Mai.

The drive was supposed to take 5 hours. It was going to be a long ride, but not as long as the one Masako would have with Naru and Lin, because these people actually talked. Monk was eventually the one who broke the silence "Hey! This vehicle isn't called the party parking palace for nothing! So guys don't ruin it's reputation! If you guys want I can tell you how it got its name!"

Ayako replied "Do we really want to know? My best guess is no. So seriously shut up and stop getting distracted by talking or my incredible looks."

Monk just laughed. BAM! Suddenly the POD ( Purse Of Doom, that's Ayakos purses nickname) came down and hit monk on the head and the Triple P (AKA party parking palace) swerved and almost hit the ditch.

"Hey you ugly old hag! you almost made us hit the ditch!"

"Who are you calling an ugly old hag! And I wasn't the one driving!"

"You distracted the driver! And I was calling you the ugly old hag!" Monk argued. Then suddenly the POD was raised again and John, who had a sweat drop on the back of his head the whole time, spoke up.

"Takigawa, Ayako, I advise you to stop fighting. Seriously, you might want to to know this. Especially you Takigawa. It's a miracle. It looks like Yasu has chosen a new victim."

Ayako and Bou-san stopped fighting and exclaimed at the same time, "WHO?"

A little while earlier, while Monk and Ayako were fighting,

Normal POV

Mai was sitting there almost falling asleep from boredom, but not wanting to be the one to break the awkward silence, especially not when she was stuck between hyper Yasu and polite John. When suddenly Monk burst out "Hey! This vehicle isn't called the party parking palace for nothing! So guys don't ruin it's reputation! If you guys want I can tell you how it got its name!"

That was all she heard of the arguement before Yasu got another really evil, crazy plan. For now he would have a new victim. His new victim would be...drum roll plz! Du Du Du Du Du Du Daaaaa! Instead of clapter and cheering and etc. he gets crickets and awkward silence... (Hey it's his mind...Nobody ever said Yasu was normal!)... Mai! She would be the perfect new victim! And with her he would get a bonus, Naru would get jealous! Ok seriously, when would they ever realise that they liked each other! Well, maybe Mai knew that she liked Naru... But she didn't know he liked her back, and he didn't know he liked her, or that she liked him! But she didn't know that he might know but he might not! But he didn't know that she might not and that he might or might not! Because he thought that he didn't and she knows that she does and wishes he did! But she doesn't know that he does and he doesn't know that she does and they both don't know that the other likes them! And she likes him and he likes her! Masako likes him and he doesn't like her like her! but Mai likes her as a friend but Masako doesn't want to be her friend! And Naru likes Mai but doesn't know it and Mai likes Naru and knows it! But they don't know that they like each other! That's how it is! MMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHMMMMMMM! Yup! Yesiree! Totally absolutely! It might not be clear to them, but it is to me! He thought all of this in a total of 3 and a half seconds. (He has ways).

So now that the victim was chosen he had to make a plan. He would hit on Mai, make her embarrassed, making Naru think that Mai likes Yasu, but she does but not like him like him, like how she does with Naru! And Naru will get jealous and mad, yell for tea, more than usual! I will get Madoka to help me with this plan by telling Mai that I like her like her which I don't, I only like her as a friend! And then Madoka will tell everyone (except Mai, that she said she likes me likes me which she doesn't and then Madoka will tell them not to tell Mai or she will get embarrassed and be mad at them for sharing her secrets which aren't even hers!) But they don't know that! Then Mai will 'accidentally find out' cuz I'll tell Ayako or Monk about my plan or both and have them help me get Naru and Mai together! When I do that Monk will be my victim again! Anyways when Mai 'Accidentally finds out' she will have to say that she doesn't like me and I will say that I like her like her and make her embarrassed or something then Naru will be slightly relieved and Madoka will exploit that and then we will get them to confess to each other! Then I will go back to Monk as my victim and maybe in a few months when I get bored of that my new new victim will be John! Then I will take over the world and eat ice cream and cookies and get bit by a spider and become spiderman and steal peoples ice cream and slap random people and play jokes on people all day long! YEAH! That's how it will be! MMMMMMMMHHHHHHMMM! Totally! Absolutely Yup! Yesiree! They won't know what hit them! And I'm not talking about Naru and Mai! He thought that in a total of 4 seconds. ( A/N I know that Yasu thinking is confusing, but it's meant to be that way, cuz Yasu is crazy hyper and funny so it's not supposed to make much sense! :) (: lol)

(We are now out of Yasu's head) Suddenly Yasu put his arm around Mai and said "since Monk likes women I have decided that I like women and have moved on." then he winked at her.

She just stared at him dumb-founded. "What?" was all she could say.

John started "I think he's hitting on you-" but was cut off when the Triple P swerved. They were all thrown Yasu's way. It ended up looking kinda sketchy if you didn't know what had happened. Since Mai had been in the middle she got the crappy seat, you know the one with the seat belt that only goes around the waist and doesn't tighten all the way, just your average safety hazard. Anyways when the triple P swerved Mai landed on Yasu. Literally on top of him. The seat belt came undone and she was flung over his way and landed on his lap, facing him. John just kinda landed close to them (always the odd one out aren't you John? lol Jk!). His cell phone (for some random reason, he has one...) fell out of his pocket and flew open. He sat up and reached over to pick it up. Then he decided to stop Monk and Ayako's fighting so that they wouldn't get in an accident.

"Takigawa, Ayako, I advice you to stop fighting. Seriously, you might want to know this. Especially you Takigawa. It's a miracle. *At that moment John noticed that his NEW phone was on and was almost dead, so he was trying to shut it off while he was talking* It looks like Yasu has chosen a new victim. *John didn't notice but at that time his phone turned to camera mode and he happened to be facing Yasu and Mai, who were still in the same spot*

As Monk and Ayako yelled "WHO?" The vehicle suddenly stopped. Causing Mai and Yasu to kiss, and John to take a picture of it.

"Just look behind you." John replied. They did, and they saw. Well you know Mai trying to escape from a flirtatious Yasu. They laughed and Mai yelled "Yasu! You Perv!"

She climbed off of him and back into her seat and glared at Monk and snapped "Get your seatbelt fixed! I could have died!"

Then she started to sulk for a bit. Everyone just laughed John's laugh was nervous though. Yasu was laughing because this was good for his plan and it was fun to embarrass people.

John looked down at his phone and gasped and blushed madly. Then he said to Ayako and Monk, "You guys might want to see this before you start driving."

He hands them his phone and they gasp then start laughing. And then IT happens, the unmentionable that I will now mention. Ayako accidentally pressed a button and it sent the picture to all his contacts. She looks down as she hears this strange sound and exclaims "Oh Crap! Sorry John, but I just accidentally sent the picture to everyone on your contact list!"

(That means somewhere in Australia people are exclaiming "What the #*$ !" Thats right! I said it! I know it's what you're all thinking! lol! Jk! About the part of what you're all thinking!)

SPR Van Right Now,

Normal POV

Masako was starting to regret wanting to ride with Naru and Lin. She was finally rescued though when her cellphone vibrated. She reached into her pocket (She just randomly has a pocket ok?) and pulls out her phone. She flips it open and sees that it's a text from John. So of course she presses the read button, not knowing she'll see something that could help or ruin Yasu's plan. Then she see's IT the unmentionable picture that I will now mention. The picture of Mai and Yasu kissing.

"OH MY GOD!" She exclaims and nearly drops her phone. Naru turns to glare at her but then see's the surprised look on her face and gets curious.

"What is it?" he asks.

"This!" She replies and hands Naru the phone. He looks at it. He is shocked first. Then, because he was in love with her, anger and jealousy.

**Midnight: Oh! I just love Yasu's Crazy ways, don't you?**

**Cookies: Totally! I looooooooovvvvvvvvvveeeee YASU! HE is HYPER, Wantes to EAT COOKIES, ICE CREAM and being SPIDERMAN has been a life long dream of mine!**

**Sour: Seriously guys! We should talk about something important, like how cookies blew up a whole basement. That sounds like something important now, doesn't it Midnight?**

**Midnight: Now that you mention it, yes it does!**

**Cookies: *laughs nervously* Ummm... Well time for the question answering!**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx****, I think that if Mai told him that he would be like, "You are delusional. Madoka drugged me." (Not true but definately believable. Suddenly Madoka giggles, "You're next!" and people run away screaming as she walks in with a chain saw and giggles again). I agree with you NaruXMai FOREVER AND EVER!**

**Cross your Heart for me,**** Don't scream, cookies reacts to that! It's like a natural stalker instinct or something and you don't want her after you do you? No probably not! At least I hope not! lol! And the world isn't ending, sour is just...Sour. I couldn't update as fast as I wanted though. cuz our internet was down, so I didn't bother finishing it til last minute! But hey, something good came out of it, I got the Naru jealousy idea.**

**Adcloud,**** He will play a bigger part later, I was just tired and couldn't think when I wrote that! lol! Thanks for reviewing! I know I have to review fast, but I'm in grade 9 and it's really hard with all the home work and we live on a farm and I have lot's of pets and I have to read and review other stories too! BTW Our internet also messed up. Gomen! I wish I could have updated faster!**

**Hansomeangel,**** I ALWAYS, ALWAYS get excited everytime I get a review, and I haven't seen it yet, I always hope it's from you, Aktaiy or Alice the BBR, cuz you guys are my bestest buddies and you PM me! Gomen that I haven't PMed you guy recently, but as I've said a lot lately, our internet was messed up! I don't know what that face would look like! lol :) (: I don't think that you're creepy, Oh crap! Now you made ME sound CREEPY! lol!:) (: I don't know maybe cuz (Brackets are awesome)! lol! I know how you feel about being confuzzled.**

**seshygodestris,**** Aww! thanks! I'll take your advice seriously! But sometimes flashbacks and other POV's are important! lol! I think I over use them though!**

**Aktaiy,**** I can't wait til I get your next review! lol! :) (: Everytime I read one of your reviews I can't stop smiling!**

**Alice the BBR****, Thanks! I thought it was a bit far fetched though lol! I'm glad you liked it! ANd if you laughed that hard at the amnesia joke, I can't wait to hear what you thought about the Phone picture! lol! :) (:**


	9. Madoka: Extreme Biker

Dream of Death chap 9

**Midnight: Hi guys! I hope you saw my new story, Karma! So far people like it, but I need more opinions, so please check it out. Also check out my other story, Fairy Tale Series Part 1: Cinderella. I need more opinions on that one too!**

**Cookies: Yeah, well anyways, we will now...**

**Sour: Since we neglected to do it in a long time...**

**Midnight: Respond to last chapters reviews!**

**Vampireluver23,**** I'm so glad you like it and that you decided to review! Unlike some people who just add you to alert, or favorites and don't tell you what they think, and what they want to happen! Yeah that's right I said it! And you people know who you are! All it takes is 3 seconds to leave a simple review! Just tell me what you think by PMing me or leaving a review! Don't worry, I'll update more often!**

**Handsomeangel,**** I know it was my funniest chapter! Tell her don't cry, Yasu is only being, well... Yasu. He doesn't like her that way, tell your friend that if Yasu were there he would not be able to resist her smexiness! lol! (Brackets are the best! Woot! :) (: YOu can make smiley faces with them!) I totally think your right, probably half the people who got that text were priests! lol! :) (:**

**Anonymous,**** Oh my gosh! YOU TOTALLY WIN THE CONTEST! YOU'RE RIGHT! IT'S THE GENTLEMEN'S ALLIANCE CROSS! YOU GET TO BE IN MY NEXT CASE! I totally wish you had an account though, then I would know who's character I was writing, so please give me a character and make up a user name! **

**Crazylittlecheezer,**** Thank you! I will update soon! I read your stories too, I loved them! Plz update them soon too! :) (:**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx,**** I don't think Yasu is a jerk for kissing her, he's making Naru jealous so that they'll realise their feelings for eachother! It's his plan, only the kiss wasn't supposed to happen, and it was a freak accident that only happens once in a life time. But in my story, once every chapter! lol! JK! :) (: I know, it's really funny watching Yasu tease Monk!**

**Cross your Heart for me,**** I'll add you and the winner of the contest into my next case, and maybe someone else who I promised a while back... I know, Yasu is super awesome! He's cute, funny, and awesometastical (as handsomeangel would say about Lin)! And your sooooo right! Naru needs a taste of reality! *Sour, and Cookies get bored then start randomly yelling at Naru and Mai, "Wake up and smell the roses pretty boy! Mai likes you and you like her! So go make out or something!" Mai blushes and throws her alarm clock at Cookies, and Naru comes and tries to attack Sour with a chainsaw, but that's her territory as a serial killer and so they are equal...But then Naru uses his PK and KO's Sour, while Cookies and Mai laugh, then Naru KO's Cookies and Mai sees that he is about to collapse so she tries to help him, but then as Naru's PK KO's him, he KO's Mai by falling on her! While I just sit there and laugh then yell "In the end, I still win!"***

**Fairy of Music and Literature,**** You are right, it's Shinshi Doumei Cross, but I wanted the name in english. And the hint I gave you was the name Shinshi Doumei Cross. I love Arina Tanemura too, BTW! **

**Missyangel87,**** I know Poor, poor Mai! She's always the one left out of everything isn't she? She doesn't even know that John, sent that picture to everyone cuz guess what? Mai TOTALLY NEVER EVER DOES THIS! She fell asleep. I know, Karma has gotten Naru for not telling her how he feels! **

**Reishilovesyaoi,**** Well if you really want to know what happens next... I could tell you in this review, or better yet, I could do the disclaimer than start the chapter! WOOT! :) (:**

**All: We don't own Ghost Hunt! Or Maora and Haine!**

Some Motorcycle Durby, at the same time,

Madoka's POV

I was just doing an exteme backflip on my motorcycle, when the most funny thing ever happened! I got a text from John! I opened my phone, and started driving with my feet. I am an amazing driver! It was a picture of Mai and Yasu kissing! Well, that was odd and it ruined my plan for Mai and Naru! Well Naru is certainly going to have a fit when he sees this!

Oh well, at least I won't be the one who has to deal with a cranky Naru! Then her phone rang. It was Naru. And he sounded cranky. Too late.

"Madoka, we have a case that we need help with. So get your lazy but over to ...(wherever that mansion is)... and bring some info about it."

And before she could say anything else, he hung up. Wow...I guess I shouldn't have laughed. Well Karma's a bitch, (no one ever said that it was or wasn't true) next time I won't laugh, but hey at least Karma is hitting Naru hard too!

General POV

But then it started to rain, with thunder and lightning and it got all muddy and Madoka fell off her bike. Then she was all muddy too! She went all chibi and yelled "CURSE YOU KARMA!"

Then lighting struck a nearby tree, causing it to fall and crush her motorbike. "AWWWW CRAP!" she shouted, "now I have to walk..."

So she got up and randomly walked through the woods, not knowing how close she was to the mansion.

At the Mansion,

General POV

Maora and Haine had shown the SPR to their rooms and had the servants help set up the base. Naru divided the SPR into teams and gave them jobs. Ayako and Masako were to do rounds to see if they sensed anything, while Naru and Lin interviewed everyone in the house. Monk and John were to do temperatures, while Yasu and Madoka (who still wasn't there) were to do research on the house. And Mai would stay with Hinata, keep her safe, watch for signs of possession, ghost's controlling her by threats and just so she had something to do.

(A/N: We will start out with Ayako and Masako.)

Ayako and Masako's Rounds,

General POV

They walked out of the base. This house was huge, it would take them at least an hour to finish rounds. The mansion had 5 floors. They decided to start at the top.

The top happened to be the attic, which was pretty creepy. This house may have been new to the Tachibana family, but it must have been years old. The attic had very few windows, making it dark and creepy. They walked around all the rooms together, knowing better than to separate. They sensed nothing in the attic.

They went to the next floor. Nothing there either. The third floor, nothing. fourth floor, zippo, zilch, nadda, and zero! Finally they went to the basement.

It had no windows, and only a few bare bulbs to give off light. They walked around and never sensed a thing either and decided to head back to base. Just as they reached the stairs, the basement doors slammed shut and the lights started to flicker. Then the lights went out completely. Suddenly banging resounded off the walls.

Masako and Ayako clung to each other. Masako whispered "Something evil is here..."

Then something cold touched Ayako's shoulder and she screamed.

Naru and Lin's interviews,

General POV

Naru and Lin had to interview Haine, Maora, Hinata, 8 maids, 4 cooks, 2 butlers and 5 gardeners. First they interviewed the owners of the house, Maora and Haine. They didn't get anything useful out of them, only the same thing as last time. Then he interviewed the little girl, Hinata. She was just like every normal little girl.

Nothing appeared to be wrong with her, but he sent Mai with her just in case. Then he interviewed the maids all at once.

All of them experienced activity. A lot of them had been locked in a room before, but the strange thing was, they had never been alone when they were locked in. There was always a child crying quietly somewhere in the room, but when they looked no one could be found. Other times, when there was violent activity, the ghost would sound different. It would say terrible things about finding someone and killing them. Or about how it would take revenge on Sokka and Shiara.

Then Naru interviewed the cooks. Similar things happened to them, but they knew more, because they lived here too. Sometimes the crying child would say "I don't want to play this anymore!" or "Please let me go!" or "I don't want to die!"

Same things with everyone else.

Monk and John

General POV

They had checked all the rooms in the house to report their findings. They had started from the bottom to the top of the house, so they wouldn't have to follow Ayako and Masako around everywhere. The basement was much colder than a normal basement. It was so much colder that you could actually tell with out the thermometer. Then there was Hinata's room. There was the kitchen. And then the Attic.

Suddenly, just as they were about to enter the base. A piercing scream rang throughout the house. It was Ayako's scream.

(We'll skip Madoka and Yasu for now, cuz nobody wants to know about the boring research until it's important)

Mai and Hinata

General POV

Mai adored the cute little girl. She had black hair, cute green eyes, and was super adorable! She was only 7. Mai sure hoped she wasn't possessed or anything, because she really liked the little girl. They were in her room. Mai and Hinata were playing tea party (classic little girl game! lol! :) (: ). They were really having fun when Hinata suddenly burst into tears and cried out "I know everyone thinks I'm possessed, but I'm not! I'm just forced to learn a lot at home and act mature there! But Hinata and Maora told me I could be whoever I wanted, so I decided I wouldn't act the way I was expected to anymore! I would just be me and do what I want to do!"

"It's ok! I believe you. You wanna know a secret?" Mai comforted the little girl.

Hinata brightened immediately. "Really? You believe me? And yes I do wanna know!"

"Of course I believe you! This is the secret: A lot of the people I know want me to act more mature, but I still just be me! Even if I'm a psychic and I have dreams about things related to our cases, doesn't mean I have to be cold and heartless! You can be whoever you want too! All you have to do is tell your family how you feel. They should listen and love you anyway, even if you're not what they expect! I miss my family a lot. When I was young like you my dad died. Then when I was a little bit older my mom died. But I pray to them everyday, and I think their listening right now!"

"I believe you!" She said as she gave me a hug. Suddenly a loud scream pierced our ears.

Then a terrible cold voice said "Come out Shiara, or else these innocent people will get hurt."

**Midnight: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH! Another cliffhanger!**

**Sour: You know, if you keep doing that, people will hate you. Besides that chapter was way too short!**

**Cookies: The cliffhanger is to keep the readers interested!**

**Sour: I wasn't talking about the cliffhanger, I was talking about Midnight's OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH! Another Cliffhanger! retarded act!**

**Midnight: Hey! Well anyways this chapter is short cuz I have to go 2 bed now, so GOODNIGHT!**

**ALL: GOODNIGHT! PLZ R&R!**


	10. Alive or Not

**Midnight: Hey! :) (: Sorry about the really long wait for the update! Hey that rhymes! I'm a poet! **

**Sour: Shut up, you are not.**

**Midnight: Fine. Well anyways, I'm tired of telling you why I didn't update fast or anything, so instead...We'll just talk about crap that no one cares about! How does that sound?**

**Cookies: I like that idea!**

**Sour: You like any idea as long as it's Midnights.**

**Cookies: I do not!**

**Midnight: Yes, you actually do.**

**Cookies: *Gets confused look on face* *Confused look suddenly turns happy* *It's as if she forgot about that argument 2 seconds after it happened* Hey! Guess what? Everyone, I left a review on Midnights story Karma! Well actually I left 2! You guys should read them sometime! I am such a loving person! Well since Midnights the writer I am. But I really created that review, cuz Midnight, only creates THIS me in her stories! I AM my OWN person outside of her stories! And I'm just as awesome, but personally, Midnight thinks that I'm better in these stories!**

**Midnight: WHAT? How can you tell?**

**Sour: *Gives her the 'are you really that stupid?' look***

**Midnight: ! I get it now! Since she isn't real in my stories, and I'm writing all her lines, that means that she knows what I think and I write what she thinks! I understand now!**

**Sour: *mumbles under her breath* Well, took you long enough!**

**Midnight: Are you calling me a retard?**

**Sour: Did I say I was calling you a retard?**

**Midnight: No! But I know you're thinking it!**

**Sour: True, but I never SAID it...Yet...Did I?**

**Midnight: I dare you to call me a retard!**

**Sour: You're a retard.**

**Midnight: Ritard? That's a musical term, Dumbass!**

**(Ritard, not Retard. Ritard is a musical term that means 'slow or slacking in pace' and is usually placed at the end of a song.) (I'm so smart! YAY! LOL! J (: )**

**10 Minutes Later **

**Cookies: OMG! Have you heard of that new band, Broken Ride?**

**Midnight: YEAH! I love them! I even have a signed t-shirt from them! My dad knows 2 or 3 of the guys in that band, cuz they work in the same place he does!**

**Sour: What?**

**Cookies: Broken Ride? Have you not heard of them? Seriously-(cut off by sour)**

**Sour: I've heard of them! But what I want to know is... HOW THE HELL DID WE END UP TALKING ABOUT MUSIC?**

**Midnight: *Whispers in Cookies ear* I won't tell her if you don't.**

**Cookies: *Whispers back* Ok.**

**Sour: Ugh! What ever! This sucks! I wanna go eat some gummy bears! In fact I will! **

**Midnight: We ALL will, just after we end this!**

**Cookies: YAY! GUMMY BEARS!**

**Sour: Shut up or you'll scare them all away!**

**Cookies: Oh yeah, I forgot about that...I really shouldn't have been trying to create that new gummy bear flavour when I blew up the basement...**

**Midnight: That's what you were doing? And what did you guys do to my gummy bears?**

**Sour: Well...She blew them up, and I TRIED to fix them. But I accidentally mutated them and now they're living, breathing, and candy cane eating...**

**GUMMY BEARS...**

**Midnight: You did WHAT?**

**Cookies: We mutated Gummy Bears!**

**Sour: Well let's just get on with the disclaimer so we can catch those gummy bears! Oh, and I forgot to mention, when I tried to fix the mutation, I accidentally made them the size of a pony and twice as vicious! PONIES ARE EVIL!**

**Midnight: Ponies are NOT evil! And how could you FORGET something like THAT?**

**Cookies: Oh, well it doesn't matter now, so let's do the disclaimer!**

**All: WE DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT OR ITS CHARACTERS! WE ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE OF OUR STORIES AND THE CHARACTERS WE MAKE UP! BTW WE ALSO DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT AKTAIY AND HANDSOMEANGEL MADE FOR US!**

General PoV

Mai was horrified when she heard the voice. It sounded so evil. Hinata was terrified, she ran over to Mai and clasped her arm. Suddenly the temperature in Hinata's room dropped drastically, and the light flickered out. In seconds both Mai and Hinata's breath could be seen. Then a child's voice cried through the room. It said "I don't want to play anymore! I don't want to die, Shiara didn't want me to die either! She's my sister and you can't take that away from me!"

Mai felt tears running down her cheeks, the voice sounded so sad, scared and angry. But she had to get Hinata out of here, the activity wasn't violent in here, but she was terrified. Mai just had to jinx it. The door was locked.

Now the activity started to get violent. There was banging on the walls, a child's voice crying, ghostly figures randomly appearing and disappearing about the room and things were starting to touch Mai and Hinata. But worst of all, the smell of blood permeated the air.

General POV in the Basement

Things seemed to be getting worse, the spirit got more violent. It started pushing Masako and Ayako, tugging on their hair, and hitting them. All they wanted was to get out. Masako tried to cleanse the spirit while Ayako used warding magic.

Masako's cleansing wasn't working because she didn't know what was up with the spirit. Ayakos seemed to be having a little bit of effect, but not enough. Definitely not enough if the spirit can come at you with shards of glass.

It was about to cut them to bits when the basement door burst open and there was a familiar chant of (We all know monks chant so I am not going to say it.). Then the temperature went back to whatever it was before and the lights came back on.

In the doorway stood Monk, John, Naru and Lin. Faster than fast, Ayako and Masako ran out of the basement.

"Are you alright?" asked John. They just nodded. (Hey does everyone realise what just happened? Monk just saved his almost girlfriend! YAY!)

That's when a familiar (When I say familiar I mean they hear it every-well ALMOST every case) scream. Even though I think we all know who's scream it is, I will say it for the less intelligent people *Cough Cookies, Cough Cough!* It was Mai's scream. And another scream rang out, this one was a little girl's scream.

**Midnight: Mwahahahaha! I made another cliff hanger! Cliff hangers make me feel soooo ALIVE! As Sour would say, it's like throwing someone off a cliff! It's a lot of fun, but the police get PO'd at you. In this case, I'm having fun leaving a cliff hanger, but all my readers will be mad! But I have news for you readers! Be mad no longer! For this was all a dupe! Yeah, that's right! It was all a prank, a trick, a joke! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA **

**!**

**Sour: Ok then... So plz get on with the story, I want gummy bears! And there are none here!**

**Midnight: Well whose fault is that?**

**Cookies: MINE!**

**Midnight: Well so anyways, here is the next part of the chapter!**

A Few Minutes Earlier, General POV

The ghostly figures seemed to get closer to Mai and Hinata each time they appeared. They were hideous. They were all different sizes and shapes, they all seemed to have a deformation somewhere on them. Their eyes glowed red, they had long cracked nails, rotten teeth and moaned piteously as they walked. The room was loud with the moaning from the ghostly figures and from the wails of the child spirit. Mai started to feel sick, the smell of blood grew stronger and stronger.

Then suddenly there was a dripping sound and all the spirits in the room started to scream, even the child. Then Mai could feel something wet soaking through her shoes. She looked down. It was...Water? No wait...it was something worse-much worse... it was blood.

Hinata started whimpering. And Mai bent over to pick her up, but slipped in the blood. She landed with a great splash, and she and Hinata were both covered in blood. The blood didn't disappear, instead it went higher and higher. Soon it was to Hinata's knees. So Mai grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door, it was still locked, but the blood didn't appear to be escaping through the bottom of the door. That was really strange, but what would you expect? It's a ghost for god sake!

The blood was now at Mai's thighs. She was really feeling sick now. Hinata was now bawling, the poor girl was terrified. Mai was about to bang on the door, but there was a strange chilling, hiss-like whisper. And it didn't come from Hinata.

It whispered / hissed "Shiara, Shiara, Shiara...You can't fool me. You can give anyone your aura, but I know this isn't you. It can't be you, because, I can tell by your kindness, humility, and your ability to love, you are a lot LIKE Shiara but you just aren't her. It's such a shame that your gifts are about to be put to waste by your death. I wonder what I should do with the little girl. Hmm... How about you share the same fate? That sounds about fair."

The blood was now about up to Mai's belly button. Hinata had to stand on her tip toes just to keep her head above the blood. Suddenly across the room the blood bubbled. And Mai thought _What is that? Oh my God! We have to get out of here! _

The bubbles got closer and closer, until they were right in front of Mai and Hinata. That's when they disappeared. Mai glanced around nervously, but just then something slimy grabbed her ankle. She screamed. Then she was yanked under the blood. She heard another scream, but it had that under water sound. Then she realised it was Hinata's. But no matter how much she struggled she couldn't get out of its grip. But even if she could, she wouldn't have known which way was up and which was down. Her last thoughts before she blacked out were _I'm going to die! I don't want to die! Hinata can't die! She's only a little girl! Someone, please save us! Please...save...us..._

General POV, Rest of the SPR's View While Mai Screamed

"That's Mai's scream! And the other must be Hinata's!" Exclaimed Ayako. Everyone ran towards the direction the screams came from. They arrived at Hinata's bedroom.

They could hear Hinata yelling "MAI! MAI! GIVE HER BACK! LET HER GO! MAI! DON'T KILL HER! STOP-"

Her voice was cut off suddenly. Monk started pounding on the door. It wouldn't budge. Naru suddenly snapped "Do your warding chants! John spray some holy water! Hurry, NOW!"

So they immediately did what he asked, and you know what? It worked. The door opened, although they kind of wish it didn't. You know why? Well whether you know or not I'm going to tell you. Well the second they opened the door blood poured out. Their eyes went wide. That was just before they saw what was inside.

Inside was a almost totally blood covered Hinata shaking a completely bloody, limp Mai. But what really made them pause, was the fact that she wasn't breathing.

**Midnight: Oh I know, it's a really scary cliff hanger! I hope you really want to know what happens next now. I gotta keep my readers interested!**

**Sour: Seriously shut up about that! I want those gummy bears! And I want them NOW!**

**Cookies: Hey! We ALL want gummy bears so let's just end this!**

**All: OK! Well Plz R&R! Give us ideas on what you want to happen! **


	11. Heart Felt Confessions

**Midnight: I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in, like...well forever! But don't blame me! Blame my stupid internet!**

**Sour: Yes, for some strange reason Midnight always has internet trouble-**

**Cookies: Computers HATE Midnight! Its kinda funny!**

**Sour: OMFG! Your being MEAN to HER? Lets be friends!**

**Cookies: OK!Sorry Midnight, but I've always wanted to make new friends! Come be our friend too!**

**Sour: Ok that's IT! This FRIENDSHIP is OVER!**

**Cookies: But WHY? I thought we had something SPECIAL? *tears appear in her eyes***

**Sour: *unfazed by the tears* I thought so too! Until you were nice to Midnight again! I CAN'T have that! I WON'T!**

**Midnight: You RETARDS! We're already FRIENDS! Why ELSE would you be here? Did you really think that I would keep you here if you WEREN'T my friends?**

**Sour and Cookies: *evil looks appear on their faces* Ye-*cut off by Midnight***

**Midnight: *sweat drops* Never mind! Don't answer that! It was a freakin Rhetorical question! Well anyways here's the next chapter of Dream of Death!**

**All: WE DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT! WE ONLY ONLY THE CASE, SOME CHARACTERS WE MAKE UP AND THE GIANT, LIVING BREATHING, CANDY CANE EATING GUMMY BEARS! BTW WE ALSO DON'T OWN HAINE AND MAORA! **

Time seemed to be frozen. Everyone looked at the crying little girl and the not-breathing girl. Time itself seemed to be the enemy. Yet no one could do anything, no one could move or even breath as the shock set in. Everything was so sluggish, yet at the same time, everything seemed to be happening too fast. It was all to much to take in. There was no way Mai could be dead. Could there?

But then the scream of Sakura knocked them out of their daze. She screamed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON'T JUST STAND THERE, HELP HER! HELP MAI! DON'T LET HER DIE! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! SHE CAN'T! IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT RIGHT! NO! NO! NO!"

The little girl could speak no more and burst back into tears. But her speech had been enough and the ghost hunters rushed towards their fallen friend. They were still too shocked to cry. Suddenly they felt desperation, panic and hopelessness, but at the same time they felt hopeful, brave and calm.

Ayako quickly knelt down beside Mai, checking to see if she still wasn't breathing. She still wasn't breathing, so Ayako called out "Takigawa! Lin! Someone start CPR!"

Then she started to panic. She couldn't hold back the worry, fear and sadness anymore. So she fell back and burst into tears. It was like a bad dream. It couldn't be real. This had NEVER happened before. Mai would be ok right? She was always ok. No matter how many times she got into trouble she was ALWAYS ok. So it wouldn't be any different this time, would it?

But fate seemed to hate them just then, because no matter how many times they tried CPR Mai just wouldn't come back. In the confusion earlier an ambulance that had been called, finally arrived. They picked up Mai's limp body and placed her onto a stretcher. In her daze Ayako heard a voice yell "Family only!"

Ayako shot up and ran into the back of the ambulence with Mai saying only "I'm her sister!"

Ayako watched as they tried everything they knew to revive her, none of them working. One of the paramedics gravely said "Time of death: 6:47"

That's when Ayako lost it. She started screaming and freaking out. She yelled that Mai wasn't dead. That she couldn't be dead. Mai was always ok. In the end she was sedated by the paramedics. (A/N sorry I think I spelled paramedics wrong.)

Eventually the ambulance arrived at the hospital. They carried out a body bag. The others who had just arrived, were crushed. How could their Mai be dead? What did the world have against her? She was just a poor orphan girl, struggling with work and school, and she had only ever done good, so why...why did she have to die? They all wondered why not one of them? why her? WHY?

Ayako's POV

Why was Mai taken away? She was like my own little daughter or sister! Why her, not me? I should have been the one to go instead of her! She didn't do anything wrong! She didn't deserve to die!

Now I'll never get to see her smile again. I'll never get to hear her voice teasing me and Monk again. I'll never get to save her from Monk's crushing hugs again. She won't be there anymore. She'll be in the ground.

I remember when I first met her. Her and Naru were investigating the case at that old school. I just saw some young highschool pranksters trying to make money, but once I got to know them...I knew that it wasn't a scam at all. She's changed us all so much.

Lin is more talkative, Naru's less...Naru? Masako is less snobby. John's more confident. Monk's learned what a family is. Yasu is more than just a prankster. Madoka is less hyper and more motherly.

And now all that's gone. Gone. Just like her.

Her smile's gone. Her laugh's gone. Her sing song voice is gone. Her arguments with Naru are gone. Her attempts to get Lin to talk are gone. Her ways of worming information about Naru out of Madoka are gone. Her heart to heart talks with Masako are gone. Her hugs with Monk are gone. Her laughing as I save her is gone. Her pep talks with John are gone. Her silly pranks with Yasu are gone. It's all gone.

My worlds gone. It died with her. I want REVENGE. If it's the last thing I do, that ghost is going to go to hell.

Monk's POV

This can't be real. It's a dream right? Someone please tell me this is a bad dream or a sick joke! I promise I'll laugh when it's over, just tell me it's a prank! Mai can't be dead! She's like my daughter or a little sister I never had!

I should've been there to save her! But I wasn't... I failed... I'm sorry Mai! I failed you! I promise it won't happen again! You changed me for the better and this is how I repay you? By letting you die? I don't think so! If it's the last thing I do I'll avenge your death Mai!

Promise me that your happy wherever you are! That's all I can hope for now. Seeing as how muched you loved living it would be stupid to end my own life, so I'm going to keep going on. I'll see you again one day Mai. I promise you that!

Remember all those good times we had? I remember. I'll always remember. I'll always remember your smile, your laugh, your voice. I'll make sure your memory lives on. As long as I'm alive, your memory will live with me. In my heart.

I'll always keep you close to my heart! I won't let your death be in vain either. I'll avenge your death and make sure the others keep on going. We'll keep your memory alive together.

John's POV

Why did you have to go? You didn't do anything wrong. In fact all you did was good, yet you were always cursed with misfortune. Wherever you are now, I just want to tell you...To be happy. But I want to know, why did you have to go? Why did you have to leave us?

We NEED you! You're like a sister to me! I never had a sister, but I always wanted one! You were that sister! Remember all those good times we had together? Remember how much we laughed when you expressed your opinions on Naru or when you fought with him? We all know how much you loved him, so if there's one thing we know you'd want us to do, it would be to protect him.

So we will. We'll do it in your place. Mai if there's one thing I know, it's that he loved you back. Even if he never showed it or said it, but he did. I hope you'll remember that. Wherever you are, wait for us. One day we'll be there with you.

But until then, all we have left, is just a memory. But we'll keep it close to our hearts. I'll pray for your eternal happiness everyday. It's the least I can do. You were a good friend Mai, and I'll always remember you. We all will.

But I miss you. And the world is starting to lose it's color without you. What should I do? I'm lost right now. I'm lost without your light to guide me. I might find may way again, but I might not. So for now I'll make my own light and avenge your death.

Masako's POV

Why did we fight over stupid things? Why was I so mean to you? Why couldn't I have been a better friend? Why wasn't I there? How come I couldn't save you? I may not have been able to save your life, but I promise I'll use my phychic abilities to save your soul. When we get back I'll save you. You can tell me anything then, you can even possess me to say what you need to say.

Even though I hated to admit it, I considered us friends. I also thought of you as the sister I've always wanted since I was a little girl. I'm an only child and I'm always lonely. But when I met you, I met the sister I always wanted. And now that you're gone...Now that you're gone I'm sad and alone again.

I want you to be happy wherever you are. So please just don't worry about us. Just be happy. Be happy because you don't need to worry anymore. We failed you. I failed you. So please just be happy. All we want now, is for you to be happy.

Once we get rid of that monster, then we can remember you peacefully. I don't think any of us can ever be truly happy again Mai. Not without you.

Without your laugh, smile, voice and cheerfulness the world has no color left. At least...not to me. So I promise, I'll avenge your death. You won't have died in vain. I promise.

Yasu's POV

I...Don't understand. It doesn't-It doesn't make sense. How are you dead? You can't be dead. You were just alive then-then you got trapped in that room. And now you're dead. It doesn't make sense. You weren't even alone!

Why did she live when you died? Why did I live when you died? I guess I'll never know. But one thing I do know is that your life won't have been ended in vain. I'll protect the little girl. I'll protect her like you did. I'll give my life for her if I have to. Just so your death won't have been in vain.

I miss you already. I know you haven't been gone long, not even a day, but still...I miss you. We all do. We miss your voice, your laugh, your smile. We just plain miss you. I can't smile anymore, not without you here. Maybe one day I'll smile again. But I don't think so. Everything is just so...so dark without you here. You made the world a better place.

Remember in the Triple P, on the way here? Remember the laughter? I'll never forget. Don't you forget either. I wish you were still alive. You didn't deserve to die. You didn't deserve to die. YOU DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE!

I'm going to avenge you. Right now, that's all I can think about. Your death, avenging you, when you were alive, and the sadness of losing someone who was like a sister to me.

If I could change things, make them different...If it would keep you alive, I would. I'm going to see you again one day Mai. I look forward to it.

Madoka's POV

Gone. Not here. Disapeared. Vanished. Not alive. Dead. Gone? Not here? Disapeared? Vanished? Not alive? Dead? GONE! NOT HERE! DISAPEARED! VANISHED! NOT ALIVE! DEAD! It shouldn't be possible. It shouldn't. Yet...It happened.

I wasn't there. I was too late. I wasn't fast enough. Everything feels so empty, hollow and colourless right now. I guess it's my fault. I wasn't there to save you. I know that you would tell me not to be sad or blame myself, but I can't help it. I can't...because it's true. It's my fault. I wasn't there.

If I could say anything to you right now, it would be for you to...be happy and still love me even though I did wrong. I love you just like a daughter. You hold a special place in my heart. In all of our hearts.

I hope you've passed on peacefully. I want you to be happy. Just know that one day-one day I'll see you again. Then we can laugh, smile and be cheerful. Just like old times.

Old times...I miss them. I miss you. Remember all those fights? Remember when I first met you? I remember. I hope you do too. I want you to rest peacefully until we can see you again.

I want...A lot of things. I want you to be alive. I want you and Naru to admit your feelings. I want you to be happy. I want Naru to be happy. I want everyone to be happy. I want you to have lots of kids that will call me aunty. I want to marry Lin and have kids that call you aunty. But none of that's possible now. So now, the only thing I want now...What I want now is...

I...want...revenge...

Lin's POV

Why does this always happen to Naru and I? We get really close to someone then BAM! Their gone! Dead! Never to be seen again! Why is it always people like them? They've never done anything wrong. Mai didn't deserve this, Gene didn't deserve it. So why them? Why? WHY?

It's not supposed to be like this. Good things are supposed to happen to good people and bad things to bad people. So why was it the other way around?

Why was the world so colorless? Why were words of comfort and consolation empty and meaningless? Why did his heart hurt? The answer was simple. It was because someone who had been like a daughter or niece had been killed.

Mai made the world full of life. She filled it with a cheerfulness that was rarely seen. She was a good person. And bad things weren't supposed to happen to good people...yet they did.

And worse than that was the fact that he couldn't stop them. So instead he would get revenge.

Naru's POV

Mai, I'm sorry. If you hadn't met me, this would never have happened to you. But if I hadn't met you...Nothing would be the same.

All I have to say is... I love you. I LOVE YOU! It's not fair! You were so like him and I love you and you died! It's not right! YOU DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE!

You were a good person. You did good things. But all you got in return...was bad things. I miss you so much. I only wish I could have told you I loved you before you died.

It's all my fault. I know you wouldn't think so and would yell at me for being stupid,but it really is my fault. I was'nt there.

And now that basturd is going to pay for what he did! I promise you! One day I'll see you again! But it won't be before I get rid of that monster!

You were a good person and I love you. But it wasn't enough. But this time...things will be different. I will avenge you!

Normal POV

Ayako, Masako and Madoka were all kneeling on the ground sobbing. Monk, John and Yasu had silent tears running down their faces. Naru and Lin had pained looks on their faces. Mai's death affected everyone.

Nothing would ever be the same again. Now that Mai was gone. Before they could go into full-fledged mourning mode, they had an evil spirit to take care of.

**Midnight: Well I bet you guys all hate me now.**

**Sour: Duh! You just did something even I wouldn't do! You even said you wouldn't kill a character!**

**Cookies: Yeah! Lying is mean! And so is killing a character!**

**Midnight: Just you guys keep holding on to that thought! You know me better than that! You KNOW that I would NEVER kill a character! So do you think she's really dead, or that I won't make her come back?**

**ALL: WELL PLZ R&R!**


	12. The Last Straw

**Midnight: Hey guys! Don't worry, do you really think I killed Mai? Or that if I did, I wouldn't bring her back? Seriously you guys should know me better by now! **

**Sour: I'm with Midnight now! Cuz she told me her plan! Oh yeah! That's right I know and you don't! Suckers! *SMACK***

**Cookies: *Dusting off hands* That's what you get for being mean!**

**Midnight: Well anyways, thanks for the awesome reviews guys! I love getting reviews! First of all I just want to dedicate this chapter to all the people who reviewed chapter 11 before I got the chance to write this! So basically this chapter is dedicated to: Krissy2lip, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, Lady Shadowlight, reveriethinker13, aroya, Haruna Pan, and Midnightstar32's stalker (which btw was an anonymous review my friend left with that name, I was there when she wrote it! lol) ! Thanks for your inspiring reviews guys! And since I haven't done it in, like...well forever, I'm gonna respond to your reviews! YAY!**

**Krissy2lip,**** I love your idea! I never thought about it like that! That would be a cool way for Mai to still be alive! And you're partly right too! The ghost does feed off of bad emotions! Not just revenge though! It feeds off of sadness, anger, jeoulousy, hate and yeah just plain old bad emotions. Don't worry though, I didn't kill Mai so I don't even need to bring her back! **

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx,**** You're right! She's not dead! The ghost isn't really doing anything to her, well kind of. You'll figure out what I mean in this chapter! I don't really know what to do with Gene yet, so yeah...lol you'll just have to find out in the chapter, cuz I'm doing a terrible job trying to convince you she's not dead!**

**Lady Shadowlight,**** I agree with you there, it would be interesting. Not that I hate her or anything cuz she's actually one of my favorite characters! But I just can't totally kill off one of my characters, and I have to say, that is my FATAL flaw! Her screams are kinda annoying, but it's like there personal tracking system for her. Like oh look, another scream Mai must be this way. Lol! It was kind of cool for me getting to write what I thought their reaction would be! I seriously had to think like each character, go over how they were around Mai at different times, like when she was hurt or angry, etc. I had to think about the groups history together and well, yeah I just put down what I thought that they would think like! Lol! The ghost/spirit thingy has a lot of issues, most of which I think I will be addressing in this chapter!**

**Reveriethinker13,**** Here's the thing, I can't revive her! I bet you're wondering why unless you read my responses to everyone elses review! Well if you didn't then here's why. I'm happy to tell you, Mai's not dead! I just wanted to see how you guys would react if I made it look like I killed my favorite character! And I wanted to write about how other people would react!**

**Aroya,**** Well here's one chapter! And thank-you! That's so sweet! You rock too! I can't wait for your next review! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Haruna Pan,**** Well thanks! I LOVE your REVIEWS as in MULTIPLE or MORE THAN ONE! YAY! You were the first person to leave me that many reviews in the first place lol! Well anyways you left too many for me to properly respond to, so I'll do the best I can lol! Well I don't think I'll bring her back like that, 1 cuz well she's not dead and 2 well yeah, that's just kind of random lol and it's like you said lol, if you remember. Well I can't wait for your next review!**

**Midnight: Well anyways it's about time I get on with the chapter isn't it?**

**Sour: YES! HURRY UP WITH IT!**

**Cookies: SOUR BE NICE! And Midnight?**

**Midnight: Yes?**

**Cookies: HURRY THE HELL UP! OR SOUR WILL PROBABLY USE CREEPER REPELANT ON ME AGAIN! AND YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME DON'T YOU?**

**Midnight:*sweat drops* Umm...Ok. Yeah so lets get on with the disclaimer before something bad happens. *KA-BOOM!* **

**Midnight: *sighs and slaps forhead* I spoke too soon! Anyways all of you guys really owe this chapter to Msmes! She gave me the inspiration to write again! So this chapter is also dedicated to her! **

**Midnight: THANKS TO THAT LITTLE MISHAP THAT OCCURED ABOUT 2 SECONDS AGO I'M DOING THIS DISCLAIMER ALONE! WELL ANYWAYS I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT OR HAINE AND MAORA WHO WILL HOPEFULLY BE IN THIS CHAPTER! PLZ R&R!**

Mai's POV

I opened my eyes to see myself somewhere strange. I wasn't in Hinata's room that was for sure. It was really dark here, and cold too. The air smelt strongly of dust and something else. Mould? Maybe, whatever it was, it was not pleasant.

I vaguely wondered, Am I dead? But then I thought better of it. I would know if I was dead right? Besides, if I was dead I would be all ghost-like right? You know since I died a traumatic death. Well since I don't think I'm dead, how did I get here? Where is here, for that matter? And where's Hinata? Did she get away? What happened after I blacked out?

I sighed. Were the others ok? I guess I won't know. I need to focus on getting out of here right now. So I stood up, feeling along the walls, I made my way around. The walls were cold, dusty, rough and sometimes mouldy. It took me a while but eventually I realised something.

What was it I realised? Well for starters, this place is HUGE! And another thing I realised was that it was a FREAKIN MAZE! And the last thing I realised is that I was not alone.

So of course what did I do? I did what any SENSIBLE person would do and booked it out of there right away. My only mistakes being that I had no source of light, no clue where I was going, and of course, my own clumsiness.

You know what those mistakes got me? A gigantic bruise, that's what. I hit a WALL, a WALL of all things. And of course my luck, being as rotten as it is, when I hit that wall it made a loud THUMP noise that echoed.

Then you know what happened? I think we all know. Whoever was here with me, just happened to find me. I know I thought it was impossible too! (A/N just so you know, she's being sarcastic, lol)

Well any normal or sensible person would have ran or tried to defend themself. But you know what I did? I screamed bloody murder. I wasn't sure what I thought that was going to acomplish, but I did it. Then the next thing you know I hear a voice.

The voice says "Ow! You have a really loud scream! You're like my big sis! Or at least what I remember of her..."

I have to say I was kind of surprised. So of course I had to ask a stupid question. I asked "You're a kid?"

The voice, now obviously a boy, replied "Well duh! Who else would I be? You really are like my sister, I can tell you that much! Because I spend most of my time remembering her, because if I don't I'll forget her."

"What do you mean you'll forget her? Have you been down here long? I can't imagine you have, what did you survive on? There can't possibly be food or water down here!" I exclaimed.

"I think I've been down here for a long, long time. I can't really tell. But you're right, there's no food or water here."

"Then how do you survive?" I questioned suspiciously.

"You don't need food or water to survive here. In fact you don't even age here, or at least not much. Although I still haven't figured out where here is."

"Who's this sister I remind you so much of?" I asked curiously.

"Her name is Shiara." He stated calmly.

Haine Maora's General POV

Haine and Maora, who had no knowledge of the attack on Mai and Hinata, were sitting in the living room, arguing peacefully.

"Shut up Maora! I don't know where they are! All I know is that I heard Ayako and Masako scream, then the gang yelling and chanting. The next thing I know I hear Hinata's scream, then Mai's and it's all silent for a while. Next thing you know, everyone's gone and we're here all alone." Haine exclaimed.

"Well, do you at least know where Hinata is?" pestered an exasperated Maora.

By now Haine had one of those things in the anime where a red # appears on the back of their head to show they're mad. Maora was really starting to get on her nerves. But just before the two actually started fighting, Hinata entered the room. She was no longer a mess, she had just had a bath (noticable by her wet hair), and she seemed slightly troubled.

But before anyone could ask what was bothering her a loud THUMP! was heard coming from somewhere below them (A/N notice I didn't say basement? Well that's important so keep it in mind!).

"What was-" Maora started but was suddenly interupted by the really loud scream of...none other than...

"MAI!" All three girls exclaimed. They immediately started to run to the basement. They searched the entire basement, while frantically calling Mai's name. But Mai

was no where to be found.

SPR's POV

Everyone from the SPR was still worked up over Mai's death. They knew they had to get back to work though, if only for Mai's sake. So a VERY depressed Naru, started giving orders again.

"Masako and John, return to Haine and Maora's mansion and inform them of what has happened. Then wander the grounds to see if you can find or sense anything. Return to base when you are finished." Naru barked.

John muttered a very quiet "Alright..." tears still streaming down his face.

While a still sobbing Masako with puffy red eyes merely nodded. They quickly walked over to the Triple P.

Naru sharply turned his gaze onto Ayako and Monk (A/N I like calling him by his nick name better than his real name. Monk or Takigawa? Hmmm I wonder...lol) and he barked out some more orders.

"Takigawa and Ayako take temperatures in all the rooms and see if you can find anything. Once you're finished that return to base." This time Naru didn't wait for any answers and guickly turned his fierce gaze on Yasu and Madoka.

"Madoka and Yasuhara you may remain here for a little longer if you wish. But if you do so, you must find out if Mai is a donor and other things. (A/N I don't really know what they do at a hospital when someone dies, but I do know that if the person doesn't have their thing-a-ma-jig that tells if they're a donor or not they have to either check records, or ask a friend or family member or go through hell. lol still not entirely sure so bear with me!) Then I want you to do some more research. When you're done with that return to base and be prepared to share what you've learned."

They both nodded and headed inside the hospital. Now it was only Naru and Lin left. Lin had known Naru so long that he knew what his friend was thinking so they both just headed towards the SPR van and drove to base.

Masako, John, Monk and Ayako's POV

It finally came into view. But none of them thought it would be this hard, this heart-breaking to see it. They knew they had to get into the mansion soon, but they really didn't feel ready to face it. So instead of trying to be brave and face it, they did the cowardly thing and slowed down the Triple P.

But the Triple P was still moving so they were bound to get there eventually. And they did. But they just sat there and stared at the mansion like it was a horrible monster who ate their friend, when in reality, it was a blood-thirsty ghost who killed their friend.

Eventually they managed to get inside the mansion. And they were surprised to find themselves amidst chaos. Maora, Haine and Hinata were all randomly running all over the house, a chorus of 'Mai!'s could be heard every few seconds.

Everyone suddenly felt a burst of sorrow again. But they immediately shook it off. First things first, they had to tell them about Mai's death. But the question is: How do you tell someone that their new friend has died in a freak accident in their house?

Well first you have to stop their rampage. Hinata suddenly ran into the room yelling "Mai!"

But when she saw the gang, she quickly went over to them. She looked at them and said "What's the matter? You all seem so sad. Do you want me to get Haine and Maora?"

They didn't even have the time to reply before an arguing Haine and Maora stepped through the doors. Their arguement cut short however by the sorrow in the room.

They both immediately turned serious. Haine asked in a concerned tone "What is it? What's wrong?"

Monk glanced at the rest of the group, they all looked so weak and fragile. He would have to tell them. He then looked gravely at Haine, Maora and Hinata while replying "Mai's dead. She was killed by the ghost."

He waited a second for the words to register and their meaning to sink in, before watching their reactions. He was definately not prepared for this reaction though. They looked calm for a few seconds while the words meaning sank in and then they-BURST OUT LAUGHING!

Ayako snapped "What's so funny?"

Maora replied "Mai DEAD! Why that's the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

While everyone glared at them Haine turned serious again and said "What my sister meant to say was: Mai can't be dead. It's impossible. She's somewhere in the house right now. We heard her. There was a loud thump and then we heard her scream."

Madoka and Yasu's POV

Madoka and Yasu headed into the hospital. Not because they wanted to, but because they had to. They had to see Mai one last time and get everything cleared up. They had to. They needed to. In a sense, they almost wanted to. Almost being the key word.

Who wouldn't want to see their friend? But who wants to see a corpse and be reminded of that persons death? It was an awful situation. But they went through it anyway, though not without tears in their eyes and pain in their hearts.

First they started to clear things up with the doctors. But half way through another doctor rushed in saying "You'll all want to see this! It's about your friend!"

The second doctor beckoned them to follow before taking off again. The first doctor chased after him and then Madoka and Yasu quickly followed. They all stopped in front of a door. The second doctor pulled out a photo.

"This is what your friend looked like, right? Just to clarify." The second doctor asked showing them the photo. It was a photo of Mai, probably shortly after she died.

They just nodded. And the second doctor replied "Just as I thought then. Come in here quickly."

He opened the door and everyone followed him inside. There was a body covered by a blanket laying on a cot. Madoka and Yasu walked closer. The second doctor said "Here's your friend. Well at least what used to look like her."

He pulled off the blanket. Underneath was the dead body of a young woman with long black hair, deathly pale skin (A/N well duh! she's dead! lol), and most importantly, she looked nothing like Mai and she was really starting to decay.

"Who is that?" Yasu questioned.

The second doctor replied "We were wondering the same thing. There must have been some kind of illusion placed on the body of this woman. We ran a few tests and know that it's the same body that was brought here when it looked like your friend. So we are happy to tell you, that your friend is not dead."

Mai's not dead?

**Midnight: OH! A cliff-hanger! Well I had to do it. Since I'm stuck here all alone for now. I still don't know what Sour and Cookies did! But I just have to say, thanks again for the reviews guys and thanks for the inspiration Msmes! Also I'm just going to rant for a little bit now!**

**Well I hope you're glad that I didn't kill Mai! Actually I KNOW you're glad! lol! :) (: Anyways I was reading this fanfic the other day, not a ghost hunt one, thank god! And anyways it was kind of a songfic, right? So as I was half way through the chapter BAM there's like, my favorite song! I know all the words! And guess what? The author wrecked it! They messed up the lyrics! Seriously! I am sooooo PISSED about that! I mean COME ON! What kind of person heres the word CLAIM as CREAM? Like WTF? And now I'm just mad! And someone made total BITCH character (IN ANOTHER STORY NOT GHOST HUNT) really nice and I'm pissed about that too! But what I'm more pissed about is how (In a different story, AGAIN not ghost hunt) they made a really awesome character, one of my favorites in fact, become a FUCKING RAPIST and GET KILLED by my other favorite character for ATTEMPTING to RAPE my OTHER OTHER favorite character! I mean WHO DOES THAT?**

**Well I'm done ranting now! lol! :) (: Anyways I've decided that in my next case I'm going to use the ghosts Haruna Pan has created for me! Thanks Haruna Pan! I was totally stumped for my next case! :) (: **

**And well if you guys can guess who the kid who says Shiara is his sister is, I'll let you choose your favorite pairings first dates place, time, basic storyline for it, a whole chapter just about it! So YAY! Anyways here are some hints! Oh yeah or you can guess what his connection to Mai is! Well anyways, if you go a couple chapters back, to when the case is introduced. Remember Shiara only had one sibling and it was a girl. So who is this mysterious boy?**

**Well anyways plz R&R!**


	13. New Discovery

**Midnight:Hey! I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY! I know it took me forever to update, but I couldn't help it! Someone tried to hack our computers! My second cousin died in a car accident, I didn't know him very well, but I wish I did. From what I know he was a good guy, and I hope he's happy whever he is! And I was also just busy too and had no inspiration! School is REALLY evil sometimes! Also my writing may change sometimes because I'm going through an identity crisis and my best friend, the person who understood me and stayed with me through everything got sent to boarding school! She moved at my school in grade 5 and we were best friends ever since! We both LOVE anime and manga! She was the one who would call my mom her mom and my mom would call her the third daughter. Lol we did so many stupid and hilarious things together and I miss her sooooooo much! I feel like crying I miss her so much sometimes! Also (again I said also! lol) I've been busy because our dog had 5 puppies! :) (: But they are getting sold! :( ): NOOOOOOO! I LOVE them (no matter how vicous they are sometimes!) The sentences before this one were written a while ago when I had way more inspiration that was taken away from me again. We now have a new batch of puppies (3 this time) that will be leaving in like, a month. Anyways, I've had a lot going on lately, I probably sound more mature and I hope that doesn't have a negative effect on any of my stories. I'll try to update them all soon, but I'm taking small steps and doing thing little by little because of all that's happened. My cousin was just recently in an accident and things are iffy with him. Also I really need advice. My mom is constantly trying to change me. She always tells me I'm so immature and other stuff. I love her but it really hurts my feelings. It's late at night right now and I'm supposed to be asleep but I'm not (as Sour would say 'Obviously!'). **

**I also really really REALLY need advice on this last thing! I have 2 ghosts in my house. They don't haunt anyone else, just me. One is nice and the other one scares the shit out of me! The nice one does simple nice things for me, like putting out things I've lost. And she (I'm pretty sure it's a she) sometimes plays with my hair or pats my arms and stuff. The other ghost does freaky things that scare me. Like watch me when I play piano, until I'm so freaked I have to be around other people. It also likes to make loud noises when no ones around and make me go on a wild goose chase around the house to find it's loud footsteps. I'm so scared of it that I have trouble sleeping if I don't have a cat or another person in my room. It makes strange shadows to scare me and I'm super paranoid. I actually enjoy the other ghosts company, but this other one scares me and I want some good advice on what to do. I am NOT crazy. So far simple chants (like monk and Ayako's) sometimes keep it away from me. I'm scared the ghost will do worse things and will start to haunt my family as well. So if you have advice that's great, if not; oh well, you got to hear about a real haunting! :) (: I still haven't figured out what happened to Sour and Cookies, which is a really scary thought. I wonder what they're up to...Well anyways I have added some new twists and I got some new ideas and learned to write better now. So yeah. Since I have no one to talk to I'm just gonna start the chapter now.**

** Oh yeah, BTW I have another contest for you guys! Whoever comes up with the most interesting idea of what Sour and Cookies and the giant gummy bears are up to, will be in the case after the one after the one after this one. Be creative people, cuz whoever's idea wins will be written down and credited to them. This chapter is dedicated to my second cousin, our puppies (Kilala, Poe, Dozer, Candy, Halo and their mother Diva and their father, Buddy! And to my three new puppies, Scratch, Scamp and Ryuki! If you can guess which two puppies I named you are just awesome and you will win a virtual cookie! So please do your best! ), my best friend and whoever created the songs I'm listening to right now! **

** I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT! I NEVER HAVE AND SADLY CHANCES ARE THAT I NEVER WILL! BUT I DO OWN SEASON 1 PART 1 AND PART 2! SO YEAH! YAY ME! LOL :) (:**

"WHAT!" Yasu and Madoka exclaimed. It was more from the shock than anything else. But before they got an answer they ran out of the hospital and then suddenly stopped.

"Yasu, what do we do now with this knowledge? The ghost doesn't know we know this yet, and I bet that Mai is wandering around somewhere in that house. She's probably yelling and freaking out. She'll be wondering if we're all ok. We have to find a way to contact her. We have to stop the others from finding out until we can use this knowledge to our advantage!"

"Looks like we'll be putting on the act of our lives. Maybe she still has her cellphone. If she does I hope it works. I'll call her."

Back to Mai: In the weird maze thing,

"That's impossible! Shiara only had a little sister! This doesn't make sense. What's your name?"

"I don't know what my name is. But you're wrong! I remember everything! SHE IS MY SISTER! She has to be..."

"I know how you feel. I'm an only child, but I've always wanted a little sibling. But my parents died when I was young so I never got one."

"That's awful. But Shiara is my sister. I just know it. She'll find me."

"I'm sorry, but Shiara is dead. She's been dead for years and years..."

"NO! That's a lie!"

"If it's a lie, then why are you down here and not with her? Shiara and her fiance committed suicide many, many years ago. I know that much. But you know what? I'll help you get out of here. Ok?"

"Ok."

Suddenly Mai's cellphone started to ring. (The only question that we ALL have right now is "WTF! Why is it still working after what happened to it?" But I have the answer to that question. Because it just fits my plotline and stuff and just cuz I felt like it.)

She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mai! Thank god! We all thought you were dead!"

"Yasu? What?"

"Well the ghost made an already dead body look like you and yeah...But only Madoka and I know about the fact that you're alive. Trust us, you have to keep a low profile and pretend you're dead. Ok?"

"Ok...But I'm trapped here with a young boy. He says Shiara is his sister but it's impossible, look up boys who've gone missing in the house. And then do research on the family, ok? I want to make sure that this boy gets back to his family. They must be awfully sad."

"Will do. See ya!"

Mai hung up.

"What's that?" The boy asked, gesturing to her cell. Oh boy, Mai thought, he must have been down here a very long time...

**Some where else,**

**Gen POV**

"What do you mean you heard Mai? Are you sure it wasn't her ghost or a prank by the monster?" Monk asked as calmly as he could muster.

"I think I know my friends. Besides Maora and I actually have psychic powers, we would KNOW if it was a ghost. Normally we could kick ghost ass, but this ghost...there's something about it." Haine replied.

The team locked gazes. This case was starting to sound familiar. It was very similar to the Ourado case, this ghost wanted something so badly that it couldn't be removed easily. The house might need to be burned down or they might need a group of people with strong pychic powers.

**Madoka and Yasu, Gen POV**

Madoka and Yasu just arrived at the mansion place. They walk into the entrance, acting with all their skill, only to have Monk blow the whole thing.

"Madoka! Yasu! Mai's not dead!" He was so happy, everyone was beaming (WARNING: Scene is filled with intense irony! Naru, who loves her is suffering, while everyone else is happy. So much for him knowing everything!)

Madoka and Yasu shared a look, sighed and blurted, in perfect synchronization, "We know."

"WHAT?" shouted a disbelieving Ayako.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Demanded an irate Masako.

"Well," Started Yasu, sweat dropping, "The ghost feeds off bad emotions and it would believe itself more powerful and would get cocky."

"Then we could destroy it without all that extra hassle!" Madoka finished cheerfully.

"How did you know anyway?" Asked John.

"We found out when we stayed at the hospital. The body that was in the room with Hinata wasn't Mai's body. We couldn't revive it because it had been dead for months, if not years! Mai is some where in this house, but now that our cover has been blown, who knows what the ghost will do with Mai." Yasu answered.

At this Haine, Maora and Hinata sweat dropped.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. These things just happen. We should call Naru and let him know, BEFORE he commits suicide or starts cutting himself." Madoka finished.

There was weak laughter at this, normally it would've been a lot stronger, but everyone was remembering how awful it was when they believed Mai was dead.

**Naru and Lin, Gen POV**

Naru was so angry. At the ghost, at Mai, at everyone...at himself. It was obvious why he was angry with the ghost. But he was mad at Mai for not fighting. How could she have given up so easily? Mai was a fighter, he supposed he wasn't really mad at her, he was jus t angry with himself with giving her such a dangerous task and not protecting her or thinking about her accident prone ways. Suddenly his phone rang, he almost didn't answer it.

It was Madoka. Maybe it was about the case. He chose to answer it. He would be VERY glad he did.

"Naru, are you there? Hello?" Any other time, Madoka's antics might have amused Naru, but he was angry with her. How could she be so...HERSELF, when Mai was dead?

"Yes. Show some respect, Mai's dead. At least act like you care!" he snapped.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Naru. We found out that Mai's not really dead."

"She isn't? You're sure? She's still alive?" Naru inhaled hopefully, praying that this news wasn't some sick joke.

"Yes. And watch your tongue Naru! Before you go and assume things, remember that assuming makes an ASS out of you and me! I thought I taught you better!" She ranted and then hung up before Naru had a chance to say or do anything other wise.

Lin laughed quietly. Naru looked at him.

"You heard?" he inquired.

"Every word!" Lin chuckled, "Mai messed with your phone and put it on speaker. You haven't noticed since you haven't called anyone in ages."

"Madoka always rants and then hangs up. She should at least give someone the chance to apologize. How pissed is she? You know her well."

"She was pretty pissed. When we get to base Naru, you'd better apologize."

**Midnight: Plz review! I'm inspired and I need to know if this chapter was any good! Lol, jokes on Naru and Lin. But you only get to find out when I get at least one review! I'm so back and so evil and so LOVING it! Thanks for all your support guys, I'll try to do better from now on! Plz R&R! :)(:**


	14. Ready or Not

**Midnight: Hey! OMG, I know! It's like I came back from the dead. Maybe I did. Wow talking to myself lately is turning me freaky! lol :) (: Someone plz help me already! I need you to make up what Sour and Cookies are doing with the giant, living, vicious, pony-sized gummy bears! I don't wanna go crazy from talking to myself! So that means you have to tell me in your review what they're doing! And be creative, the winner gets credit and they get the date of their favorite couple (other than Naru and Mai) however they want. So yeah. I'm pretty happy right now! Just read a great fanfic! Gotta love the author's created character Will! It's called **_**It's My Life **_**and it's by **_**Mao-chan O.O**_** it's a total MUST-READ! I loved it! Read it on my Ipod though, so I couldn't review it cuz my Ipod is gay sometimes. Why do most electronics hate me? So we all know that I have no future with computers. Oh poo there goes my life-long dream. lol I'm just kidding! Those of you who work with electronics out there: I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Random fact of the Moment: Have any of you heard of the saying "A full moon's better than no moon." ? Neither have I. Pretty sure it's not a real saying. And if it is it's so not true right now! lol :) (: Before I creep you guys out too much, I'll start the chapter! lol Plz enjoy this thing that I haven't even written yet. lol but it'll be written when this is posted. Anyways plz R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WOULD LOVE TO, DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THAT IS A REALLY DEPRESSING THOUGHT. THIS ONE PERSON DISCLAIMER IS LONELY SO DON'T FORGET TO HELP ME. ALSO I DON'T OWN THE AWESOME CHARACTERS OF HAINE AND MAORA. THEY WERE GIVEN TO ME BY TWO GREAT PEOPLE! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

Madoka's phone snapped shut with a loud click. She had a really wicked grin on her face. The gang sweat dropped. Maora shivered a little bit, wondering to herself if the temperature dropped.

But before anyone could say anything Madoka burst out laughing. This caused everyone to flinch. It was the last reaction they were expecting from her. She had seemed so pissed moments earlier.

"You should've-" laughter "seen your-" more laughter "your f-faces!" Madoka burst out. Yasu decided to comment, figuring out what had happened.

"You have talent! How can you act like that and not be an actress?"

"I tried to be one once. But that's a story for another day. We have plans to make! And how I can't wait to see what Naru and Lin will do for me when they arrive. They will be oh SOOOOO polite!"

Although the wicked smirk was long gone, you could almost hear it in her voice. But the gang just went along with it anyway.

**2 hours later in the base**

**Naru's POV**

"I have to agree with John on this." Monk said seriously. They were debating how to take action. They knew what they needed to do, but how they'd best proceed seemed to elude them.

"He's partly right Yasu. We can't just endanger the rest of the team. We need to think things through rationally. What do you think Naru? We all know that you're often brewing up dangerous plans that we over look." Ayako added more quietly "For obvious reasons."

"We know that Mai is in the basement. But we can't find her down there anywhere we look. Which means that there must be some kind of hidden passage or a whole other floor. Madoka, Yasu you both said that Mai mentioned some kind of maze. " I said calmly. Now that I know that Mai's safe, I've sorted out my feelings for her. I do love her, but it's a totally sibling like love. She probably doesn't feel the same way. I wonder, do all siblings long to hold hands? Well she's like a little sister, that must be it.

Yasu's reply snapped me out of my reverie. He practically shouted "Aw! Crap! We totally forgot to do that research for Mai!"

"What research?" asked Masako curiously. I was glad she asked that. If I had...Ayako or Monk or someone could've believed they held the upper hand over me. I could not allow that. Just because most of them were older than me did not mean I had to let them have superiority over me. That would never happen again. But again I've lost my train of thought, I'm so out of it today. Why can't I focus on the case?

"Mai is trapped in a maze somewhere in or near the basement with a young boy. She wanted us to research people who've gone missing in the house so that she could find his family. She also said that he believes that Shiara is his sister, which doesn't make any sense." Madoka answered.

"Actually it does." I stated without thinking about it. I was to busy thinking about what Madoka had said and about the case in general.

"What do you mean?" asked Monk. I sighed, I would have to explain myself.

"Well, we know that there was many deaths and disappearances involved in this case. The first being the murder of Shiara's younger sister. The next two deaths were Shiara and her fiance Sokka, who we know committed suicide. A man disappeared shortly after those deaths. Police had evidence to prove the murder of the young girl could be traced back to him, but before he could be arrested he had disappeared. They don't know what happened to him, but they know that he was obsessed with Shiara. He apparently stalked her for a long time after she had broken up with him. I believe that he murdered Shiara's sister to exact revenge, and when Shiara committed suicide, he too followed suit. He must be wandering the halls hoping to exact revenge on Shiara and to finally finish the job he started. He didn't murder the little girl. She was hiding from him somewhere in this house and, I believe she ended her own life so that he couldn't torment her or her sister. That would explain why one of the ghosts cries and yells that they don't want to play this game anymore. The man is trying to lure out Shiara and confront her, but he does not yet realize that her spirit has passed on. Masako, you're sure that there's only two powerful spirits here?"

She nodded thoughtfully and added, "But there are many lesser spirits here. They are angry and afraid. They don't come out much, and a few have passed on peacefully, accepting their sad fate."

"Then my theory of them passing on is right. It explains why there's been so many murders without any confrontation between the ghosts. Now, the first deaths happened years and years ago. Shiara's sister could've been worried about forgetting her sister and kidnapped that boy to keep all of her memories in. She saved Mai too from the sound of it. We should try to get into that maze. It's our only hope of finding Mai."

Everyone was silent for a few moments, pondering this new information. Haine and Maora looked at each other meaningfully before Haine finally spoke up.

"I think that everyone with psychic powers or anything like that...Well we could probably combine everyone's abilities and destroy the ghost that way. I don't really see any other options. It might attach itself to someone else if we abandon the house or burn it down."

"She's right Naru. We should-" Lin was cut off before I could even contemplate what we should do. All the lights shattered, sending the whole mansion into darkness. Doors opened and slammed shut wildly and the temperature dropped about 7 degrees. Finally there was dead silence in the evil darkness, until an icy dead face appeared. The man's voice sounded exactly as the man looked.

_"LET'S PLAY A GAME. YOU CAN HIDE IN THE MAZE WITH YOUR FRIEND AND I'LL HUNT YOU ALL DOWN. DEATH SHALL NOT COME ON SWIFT WINGS TO YOU MEDDLING FIENDS. I SHALL TORTURE YOU TO YOUR LAST BREATH AND SHOW YOU THINGS THAT WILL KILL YOU BEFORE I CAN. I WILL HAUNT YOUR LAST THOUGHTS, ENJOY THE LAST GAME YOU WILL EVER PLAY. YOU CAN RUN FROM ME, BUT YOU HAVE NO WHERE TO HIDE. I WILL FIND YOU. ON YOU MARK...GET SET...__**GO!**__"_

**Midnight: So evil! lol Gotta love cliff hangers! Anyway, remember my contests! Plz R&R! Seriously, plz remember to do the contest, it's so simple and I really need Sour and Cookies back before they get thrown in jail and I go crazy! lol :)(: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, I didn't have enough time to write it properly and I might not be able to post again for a while cuz of school and what not. Also I needed to leave an interesting cliff hanger, you know me, I LOVE doing that! :) (:**


End file.
